


Second Chances

by EmiliaVBlake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Best friend Astoria, Child Abandonment, Eventual HEA, Ex Quidditch Player Draco, F/F, F/M, Famous Author Draco, Forced weekend, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Meddling Friends, Not Epilogue Compliant, Past Miscarriages, Past Rape/Non-con, Pining, RCMC, Reference to Rape/Noncon, Researcher Hermione, Researcher Neville, Single Parents, Slow Burn, Smut, Sports Writer for Daily Prophet Draco, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unwanted Child, Working Astoria, bookstore owner Hermione, dramione - Freeform, revealing secrets, rushed marriage, tw: miscarriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliaVBlake/pseuds/EmiliaVBlake
Summary: Hermione didn't see her life going this way. She didn't expect to be unmarried with a child she hadn't planned for quitting her job at the ministry to open up a bookshop. But, when life throws Boogey Hexes at you, grab your galoshes and trench through. But, things would be easier if her best friend, Astoria, would leave her alone about doing an interview.Draco didn't expect to be married at eighteen, mere months after leaving prison. He didn't expect to be married to a girl, barely seventeen. He didn't expecting becoming a father or hurting himself on the pitch. And he definitely didn't expect to end up at a dead end job trying not to quit and live off his inheritance like his father.  But, when an opening comes in his favourite magazine, all he has to do is get an interview with elusive war hero, Hermione Granger?
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass/Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas/Theo Nott, Ginny Weasley/Daphne Greengrass, Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley/Romilda Vane
Comments: 32
Kudos: 103





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Welcome! This is a story that came to me as I've been drowning in Snamione and Dramione fics. I'm excited about it!  
> There won't be real Ron Bashing, but there will be a few insults thrown his way. Anything he did he did as a stupid young man in his grief. Hermione didn't react well either. There will be scenes of severe depression/self-neglect to the point of harm, but they will all be flashbacks so you can be put into perspective of where Hermione is in old parts of her life and where she is now.  
> The year of our story is 2004, but our prologue is set in 2001!  
> Kid timeline is alllllll fucked up!

**January 3rd, 2001:**

Hermione groaned as the tapping at the window grew louder. Ron grunted beside her. Hermione pushed him off her, rising to her feet as she stumbled toward the window. She opened it, letting in Eglet, Harry's Barn Owl. Hermione took the note, reading by wand light.

"Ron, get up," she commanded.

He groaned, "What woman?"

"Get up!" Hermione shouted, "Andromeda's died."

Ron shot up and grabbed his wand, accio-ing wizard robes for each of them. They pulled them on quickly before flooing through to Andromeda's.

Chaos filled the house as Hermione spotted Harry trying to console a sobbing toddler. Teddy was screeching, his face red from his cries, large tears rolling down his cheeks as he called for his Gran. Harry looked completely out of his element as Hermione scooped the boy into her arms.

She cooed softly into his ear as she held him close, singing his lullaby.

_"Chut maintenant, mon petit loup_

_Chut maintenant, mon amour._

_Le temps des hurlements est terminé._

_Chut maintenant, ma lumière des étoiles._

_Chut maintenant, mon prince._

_Demain viendra._

_Demain, nous gambaderons._

_Demain, nous jouerons._

_Mais, aujourd'hui, nous saluons le clair de lune._

_Mon petit loup,_

_Il est temps de se reposer._

_Et souviens-toi que je t'aime._

_Plus que la lune et les étoiles."_

The boy settled slowly.

"Aun Minnie," the boy snuffled, "Nan."

"I know, my little wolf," she murmured, lovingly, "I know."

She tried not to cry, holding herself together as she held the boy, rocking him as she sang again. The boy slowly fell asleep in her arms and Hermione headed upstairs, tucking him back into bed before finding her husband and best friend sitting in the kitchen.

"What happened?" Hermione demanded.

"Heart attack in her sleep," Harry grimaced, "Thank you for putting Teddy back to bed. He was the one who found her."

Hermione's eyes were filled with pain.

"What happens to Teddy?" she demanded.

Harry sighed. "You and I have a meeting tomorrow to figure that out."

"Why you two?" Ron asked.

"We're Teddy's Godparents, Ron," Hermione reminded him, sadly, "We're also his next of kin. I doubt anyone's going out of their way to hand a baby over to the Malfoys."

* * *

Hermione wasn't ready for what the Justice had said.

_Either he goes with one of you or we offer him to the Malfoys. If they don't want him he'll end up in the system._

"Mione, you sure you don't want to talk to Ron before accepting?" Harry asked.

"You heard him, Harry," Hermione pointed out, "If neither of us takes Teddy he's forfeit. He needs to know he's loved. We can't abandon him. And you're in the middle of auror training. It's hardly smart to have you caring for a toddler when you're always a step to death.

"Mione, Ron's also in auror-" he started.

Hermione raised her hand, cutting him off. "I work as a researcher for the CRMC. Hardly that dangerous. And I still have maternity leave scheduled. And since we...we already had...Rose's room is empty so why not fill it with joy and laughter?"

She and Harry heard the tears in her throat and Harry tried to ignore the glassy sheen of her eyes. He sighed.

"Are you sure?" he asked, exhausted.

She nodded, "Of course."

Hermione and Harry walked back into the room and stood together as Hermione signed her name with her wand on too many pages to count before picking up her godson.

"Ready to go home with Aunt Mione?" she asked, nuzzling his cheek.

Teddy beamed up at her, sucking on his thumb before nodding up at her, gripping his wolf plushie tighter.

"We should go tell Ron," Harry suggested.

Hermione nodded, walking them to the floo.

* * *

Hermione had expected some push back, but not the screaming rage she was getting right now. Harry kept a firm silencing charm around Teddy as they hid in the living room.

"Would you rather I left him to grow up in an orphanage?" Hermione roared, throwing whatever was closest to her at the man, "Teddy's family! How dare you, Ronald?"

"Hermione, you're being ridiculous!" he barked, dodging the things she threw, "You're usually so logical, but think about it! We just got you to start eating regularly again! Not to mention the crying spells are still happening! Bringing in a baby to make you feel better isn't okay!"

"You think I'm using Teddy to make myself _feel_ better? Do you really think I'm _that_ fragile?!" she scoffed, her voice pitching higher.

"No!" he exclaimed, "No! But, adding a kid into this when things are still so fresh..."

"Oh, so you wanting to breed me six months after our daughter...after she died is okay, but me adopting my godson to save him from the poor house isn't?" she cried, tears washing down her face.

"I didn't say that, Mione!" he exclaimed.

"You didn't have to!" she barked.

She waved her wand, all of her things packing swiftly into the small beaded bag on her bed.

"What are you doing?" Ron demanded.

"Leaving," she snapped.

"Hermione, stop being dramatic!" Ron huffed.

Hermione glared back at him. "Fuck you, Ron."

She ripped her wedding ring off her finger and threw it at him before stepping into the living room and picking up Teddy.

"Come on, sweetheart," she murmured, "We'll find a better place to go tonight."

* * *

May 4th, 2001:

Astoria didn't expect to be doing this today. She didn't expect having to pick up her two-year-old after arguing with her husband in her office, but that's what happened when you were married to Draco Malfoy. She swiped at the angry tears.

Usually she and Draco were great friends. Usually they got along so well. But, since Scorpius had been born Draco hadn't wanted to touch her. They were friends, but they weren't lovers. And once upon a time she'd been okay with that. But, now? Now she wasn't so sure.

_I love you, Tory. But, we made a drunk mistake three years ago. It made our son, so I don't regret it. But, I don't know if I can give you more._

She wished it was because Draco had been somehow emotionally stunted from his three months in Azkaban or from the torture he'd endured during the war. But, she knew that wasn't true. No one who played quidditch, wrote, or cared for their son like Draco did could lack passion.

No, it was just Astoria who couldn't bring any feelings of passion in her charismatic yet cold husband. She sniffled as she walked into Ministry Daycare bumping into a familiar face.

"Hermione!" she said, grinning up at the older woman, "I didn't know you were back. What are you doing in here?"

Astoria worked for the legislative end of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, so she often worked closely with Hermione. She'd come to really respect the woman and enjoyed their time together. She was _Hermione Granger_ , but most of the time she was just Mione.

Hermione smiled, "Hi, Tory, I just started back. I'm picking up my son."

"Your..." Astoria murmured, confused, "I thought...I'd heard you were on bereavement for..."

Hermione gave her a tight smile, "I adopted my godson."

Astoria's eyes widened, "Oh...wow...that's amazing!"

"Auni Minnie?" a small, blue haired toddler called.

Astoria tried to stop from gawking, but Hermione easily gathered the boy in her arms, peppering his face in kisses.

"Hello, Teddy," she murmured, "Did you have a good day?"

The boy nodded, happily, cuddling close.

"Teddy, this is my friend, Astoria. Tory, this is Edward," Hermione introduced.

"Mummy, up!" Scorpius demanded before Astoria could reply.

Astoria rolled her eyes but lifted her son up. "Nice to meet you, Edward. And this rude little boy is Scorpius."

“Hi, Teddy!” Scorpius called before pouting at Astoria for calling him rude.

Hermione laughed lightly.

"Just like his dad then?" she asked, surprised by how terribly identical Scorpius was to a young Draco.

As the boys played the women stood just inside the Daycare catching up. Astoria learned Hermione had gotten a divorce and Hermione learned that Astoria was picking up Scorpius instead of Malfoy because of a fight before a young Daycare teacher came toward them with their sign out papers.

"I'm glad you two are friends. These two wouldn't have a great time playing together. Almost inseparable," she said, happily as she took the parchments back from the women after they signed, "Have a great day!"

"Mummy, I pay!" Scorpius called, reaching for Teddy.

"Scorp, I think Miss Hermione was going to take her son home for supper just like we are," Astoria sighed.

"Oh, it's no bother," Hermione said, smiling, "We could get some tea and let the boys play for a little if you'd like?"

Astoria grinned, finding spending the day with Granger way better than an awkward dinner at the manor, "I'd like that."


	2. Sonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I'm so glad so many of you seemed to enjoy the first chapter! I hope you enjoy this one as well. It's not too long, but it's more of a "where we are currently" chapter

Draco was exhausted as he rose from his bed. Last night was the first weekend without Scorpius and he’d had trouble falling asleep.

Astoria and he had been separated for 6 months now, but she’d just moved out two weeks ago. And since he’d injured himself on the pitch last fall he didn’t work nearly as much as Tory did they’d agreed that Draco would have custody of their son full time since her work often kept her home late. And the two of them had always vowed not to let house elves raise their son.

He groaned, stretching as he reached for his cane, once again, struck by how quickly he was turning into his father, though unlike Lucius, Draco actually needed his cane.

He readied for the day before wandering down through his London townhouse for his usual meager breakfast of toast and tea. He sighed, opening the morning post.

One was a note from Tory reminding him to pick up Scorpius at 1pm from _Second Chance Bookstore and Cafe_. Scorpius’s weekly play date with his best friend, Teddy, wouldn’t be ignored because Draco had to go watch a game for work, but he knew Astoria couldn’t take him back to the Ministry Daycare after Teddy had stopped attending. The boy had started acting up. And Draco could understand why with Teddy leaving the daycare and his mother moving out, causing him to live in 2 households, the five-year-old was beside himself. He flicked through the rest of his mail, amused to find a summons from Blaise and Pansy for their monthly poker game along with the official invitation for Theo and his fiance’s rehearsal dinner. And then hidden amongst all the junk were two envelopes. He rolled his eyes opening the first, letting the check for Mr. Greyson Black to float down onto the table before focusing on the more coveted letter.

The Witch Weekly emblem flashed brightly as he took in the words on the parchment:

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_We are most impressed with your ability and your work for the_ Daily Prophet _and are quite enchanted that you seek employment with us._

_Please, set aside Tuesday at 2pm so that we may conduct an interview for our Assistant Editor position. Please, bring your portfolio._

_Regards,_

_Luna Artemis Potter_

_Editor-in-Chief_

_Witch Weekly_

He smirked, letting delight push into him as he looked down at the note. Maybe, after all his bad luck things could finally start looking up.

He flicked his wand, fixing his hair into a braid.

Debby stopped, frowning.

“Master looks scary again,” she muttered.

The freed house elf was always blunt but was amazing at her job. She’d been Draco’s house elf as a child and he knew all her chastising was done out of love.

Draco smirked, “All I’ve done is braided my hair, Debs!”

“Master shave the sides of his head looking like the ancient Master Slytherin, he does,” she grumbled, thinking about his ancestors in his family home.

Draco hated to admit it, but he had fashioned his hair, shaved on the side and long down his back up top, from the formidable Pollux Slytherin who had sired the only Malfoy out of wedlock, Ceril Malfoy. It had been Pollux and his brother Castor, during a bet that had sired children in the Black and Malfoy families leaving behind grey eyes in the Blacks and white hair in the Malfoys. Before that all the Malfoys had had golden hair and brilliant blue eyes and the Blacks had been dark eyed and haired.

Ceril Malfoy and Eridanus Black had always known they’d been heirs of Slytherin just like every Malfoy and Black since, but none ever spoke on it. Especially when that would lead to them admitting their maternal lineages were shared with Godric Gryffindor from his sister, Gwendolyn.

“Sometimes it’s good to remind others that I am not my father then,” He said quietly.

“Debby’s Great-Great-Great Gran telled Debby all about Master Pollux. Scary wizard, Master,” she chastised.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Draco chuckled, heading to the den where he usually Apparated from, “I’ll be back later with Scorpius.”

* * *

Hermione stood in her office, keeping both doors opened as she finished looking through the invoices.

She could hear Teddy talking to Rowen, her shopkeeper, in the wizarding side of the store while she could see Adam, her front store manager, talking to a customer on the Muggle side before focusing back on the paperwork.

Hermione had gotten very lucky with her bookshop and cafe. But, that had more to do with her business partners and her name than actual luck.

If it hadn’t been for Theo Nott storming into her office a year ago, yelling about red tape and being used she wouldn’t be sitting in this cute little bookstore that straddled the magical and muggle world. Instead she would be sitting at her research position, hating her life, and not spending any time with Teddy.

And then Dean Thomas had stepped in to help with the cafe aspect of the business and his Man Catching Pastries and Theo had been so smitten that six months later they were engaged. Today, they were doing something for the wedding and Hermione hadn’t the heart to make Dean or Theo come in to help.

“Minnie!” Rowen called, “Miss Astoria’s here!”

“I’m on my way!” Hermione called back, stepping into the front store, “Adam, time to close up.”

Every Friday afternoon both stores closed for two hours for Teddy and Scorpius’s playdate. The last thing Hermione needed was a muggle catching one of the boys doing accidental magic or one of them accidentally pushing down a customer out on the Magical side.

Adam nodded and waved his wand, muttering a spell that always made muggles feel off and said goodbye as he watched them head out the door. Hermione chuckled, locking her office before heading back to the Magical side of the store, where books, mugs, teacups and pastries floated around the room.

Life in the last three years had taken a lot of adjusting and for the first time since she’d adopted Teddy she finally felt like she was doing things right. She’d quit her soul sucking job, focused on her relationship with her son, lived in a cute flat above her own business and owned a bookshop she was proud of.

“Teddy, darling,” Hermione called, “Aunt Tory and Scorpius are waiting upstairs!”

* * *

My divorce papers are extensive,” Astoria announced, rolling her eyes, “Never marry a man with money, Mione. It’s nothing, but trouble if you divorce.”

Hermione snorted, “I’m the divorce veteran here, Tor. Plus, word from Thee is that you’ve been seen holding hands with a certain hunter friend of ours.”

The smirk Hermione was giving Astoria was positively Slytherin. The younger girl scoffed, throwing throw pillow from the sofa at her.

“Shut up! Is nothing secret?” She huffed.

“Of course not,” Hermione replied, “we’re all best friends, remember?”

“Oh please, Theo can’t be both our best friends and Dracos,” Astoria teased, drinking her tea.

“How do you think he’s going to react when he finds out you’ve been snogging Longbottom,” Hermione asked, playful.

“It’s _really_ new, so I don’t see the point in telling him just yet,” Astoria muttered, “and I don’t plan on introducing him to Scorpius properly just yet either. But, Neville’s a lord just like Draco. They’re on equal footing. And Neville isn’t the scared little boy he’d been back at school either. I don’t think Draco will be happy, but not upset either.”

“And you deserve someone nice, Tory,” Hermione said quietly, “Someone who dotes on you. Especially since Scorp spends most of his time with Malfoy.”

* * *

Draco was surprised to find Dean standing in _Second Chances_ when he walked in.

“Draco!” Dean called, hugging him.

Draco returned the hug, smiling.

“I thought you two were out looking for wedding trash,” he teased.

“We _were_ , but you know Theo. Can’t keep him away from the books for too long,” Dean replies, rolling his eyes.

“Isn’t that why you two have your partner? Doesn’t he trust them?” Draco sneered, but there was no maliciousness in it like when they were kids.

Dean was Draco’s family. And at times he was better friends with the old Gryffindor than he as with Theo. Things had been awkward when they first met, extremely tense and uncomfortable, but now Draco couldn’t see Theo with anyone, but Dean. Dean accepted Theo and accepted that their lives hadn’t been black and white, good and bad. And his openness was what made him such a great friend.

“Trusts her just fine,” Dean replies, rolling his eyes, but it seems Slytherins are all workaholics considering all you do is work as well.”

Before he could ask another question the crash of books resounded through the room.

“Scorpius and Teddy!”

He chuckled, hearing his soon to be ex-wife chastising their son as two figures stepped from the office. He froze, catching sight of curly unruly hair he’d only seen on one person ever, hurrying across the room toward what he presumed was a children section.

Theo slipped back into the office, but Draco’s eyes were fixated on the two little boys being led over to him by Astoria. The boys both looked contrite and could almost pass as brothers if the other boy didn’t have wavy turquoise hair.

“Dad! Dad!” Scorpius called happily, hugging him, “I missed you.”

“Scorpius Hyperion, what was that noise?” Draco asked, his voice filled with nothing, but fatherly chastising.

Scorpius blushed, “I said I was sorry. Teddy and I didn’t mean to! I promise!”

“Edward Remus, what were you thinking hanging off the bookshelves like a little monkey?” A sharp, motherly, uppity tone he’d only heard in one voice called as a woman he hadn’t seen since he was seventeen stepped into the corridor.

Teddy grimaced before schooling his features into a charming smile. “I’m sorry, Mum.”

Draco’s eyes widened, realizing for the first time that the little boy who was best friends with his son was the son of one of the bloody golden trio and most likely a Weasley. He sneered, but then noticed her ring finger was bare. If this was Weasleys kid, where was her wedding band?

“Draco, you remember Hermione, right?” Theo said happily, stepping out of the office again, “she’s half owner of _Second Chances_. I’m glad you two could finally meet again.”

Hermione gave Draco a hesitant smile. “Hello, Malfoy.”

He nodded politely, “Granger.”

“Teddy Lupin, to your room for a time out. Now,” she called, the motherly tone back in her voice as she focused on him.

“Lupin?” Draco wondered.

Astoria nodded, but put her finger to her lips, silencing him, promising to discuss it later.

“But, mummy,” the boy whines, “Scorp and I wanted to ask his Dad if I could go to the quidditch game!”

“Should have thought of that before you misbehaved,” Granger said, pointedly, her finger gesturing him to make his way up the stairs.

The boy huffed, trudging himself up the stairs.

“Scorpius, you realize destroying Ms. Granger and Uncle Theo and Uncle Dean’s things isn’t okay? It was very rude. If I didn’t have to work tonight we wouldn’t be going to the game tonight. But as it stands you won’t get any sugar quills or elf floss while we’re there as punishment.”

The boy went to argue but stopped as he saw the sharp look in his father’s eyes. Scorpius knew his father wasn’t scary, but he was always fair. Scorpius turned to Hermione and met her eyes, his face filled with remorse.

“I’m sorry, Aunt Mione,” he said quietly, “Can you tell Teddy I’m sorry for getting him in trouble?”

Hermione’s expression softened and Draco found his heart beating a little faster. She got down to his level and tapped his nose, lovingly, like she’d done it a million times.

“You got it, sport,” she murmured, “I hope you had fun today. And I hope you have fun with your dad. Behave. Auntie loves you.”

She hugged the small boy who kissed her cheek.

Hermione rose to her feet and Draco stared down at her.

“Tory, still on for lunch tomorrow?” Draco asked.

Astoria smiled, serenely, “Of course, darling. I’m sure our interrogation-I mean lunch will be delightful.”

He rolled his eyes, smirking at her as he kissed her cheek before reaching down for Scorpius. He lifted the boy easily into his arms.

“See you all,” he said, turning away.

* * *

Once Teddy was in bed Hermione tried to focus on the book in her lap, but all she could think about were silver eyes, peering at her as though they’d never seen her before. All she could imagine was having to tip her head back to look into them. And then her imagination pushed her into uncharted territory, having his lithe, muscular, seeker body wrapped around her.

She shook her head, frowning at where her thoughts were going. She knew it was only Draco’s height. Suffice it to say Hermione had quite a thing for extremely tall men and large hands. That’s what had attracted her to Ron at first and Viktor and Remus when she was freshly seventeen and Sirius before fifth year. And for very briefly Adrian Pucey a year and a half ago.

She sighed, shutting the book. Usually she would devour books by Greyson Black, but today she just couldn't focus.

She focused instead on the man she only knew in passing. She and Malfoy hadn't needed to be in the same room since the day he was arrested. She hadn't seen him when she'd spoken for him at his trial. She never saw him when Astoria brought Scorpius over. He never came in with Dean or Theo. For all purposes he was a figment, a mere ghost, living in the shadows of her life. Someone she heard about, but that didn't affect her own life.

She knew he was Scorpius's father and Astoria's estranged husband. She knew Dean and Theo were his closest friends. She knew he played quidditch and that he'd been injured. But, beyond that she didn't know the man who walked in her store today. And there was nothing about him that suggested he was still the prat she'd known.

He was a sonder.

But, now faced with the reality of him, Hermione wondered, how could a man like that raise a child as sweet as Scorpius? And how had he changed to become a man his son clearly respected?

* * *

He should have been writing his article. Or sleeping so he could write it in the morning. Instead, he was in his library, indulging in fire whiskey.

Draco couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. Her curves had filled out in the years since he'd last seen her. Her hair was still as wild as ever but had matured like she had to something wild and untamed, and incredibly sexy. He remembered wanting to tug on those curls every single time he sat behind her in a class. He still felt that, but this time part of him craved to do it while he was holding her against him.

He shook the thought away and downed the rest of his glass of whiskey.

How had he been unaware that his wife was best friends with the girl he owed his life to? How had he been so detached from Astoria's life not to realize the woman he owed a life debt to was right on the other side?

Last time he'd heard anything about the Golden Trio they were all working for the Ministry and Granger and the Weasel had been expecting their first child and had been freshly married. But, she hadn't corrected him when he called her 'Granger'. And the boy was a Lupin. He was Nymphadora's child. Why had he called Granger 'Mum'? And where was her own child?

He sighed, rubbing his face with his hand. He'd make amends and thank her for getting him out of Azkaban. That's all he needed.

He hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you guys think!? I'm really excited to see this story blossom!


	3. Small World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back guys! Thank you so much for your kind words and encouragement. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this so far. I feel a little disjointed with this chapter, but it's the first time I've had a chance to write since I was finishing moving into my new place this week and really wanted to get this chapter up.

Draco sat at his dining room table, drumming on it lightly as he listened to Scorpius showing his mum all the drawings from the week and the new books Draco had let him get. He chuckled as he heard the woman feigning interest and enthusiasm. Astoria was a good mother and loved their son, but Draco knew she didn’t like children. She mainly stuck to liking their kid and that was about it.

His eyes flicked away from his book as he watched the two, reenter. He could see the boredom in Astoria's eye and the look on his son's face that told him the boy knew he was being tolerated.

"Daddy, can I spend the night at Teddy’s?" Scorpius asked, climbing into his seat at the table for lunch.

"Not tonight, Scorpius. We have lunch with Grandmere tomorrow," Draco replied.

"But, Dad," Scorpius whinged, "It's not fair! I used to see Teddy every day!"

Draco raised his brow and Scorpius scowled, reminding Draco of himself at that age.

"Am I to be subjected to one of your tantrums today?" Draco teased. The boy rarely had them. Usually he was sweet and kind, rarely making a fuss. So, he wasn't surprised when Scorpius sighed.

"I just miss hanging out with him," he muttered.

"And I'm sorry about that," Draco replied, "But, Edward's mother no longer works for the Ministry, so you'll just have to make due with seeing him later today and at your normal Friday playdate."

Scorpius nodded, laying his head on the table, morose.

"Oh, come on now, Draco, surely Teddy could come play with Scorpius some time earlier than my usual lunch with Hermione," Astoria pouted, hating the sadness on her son's face. She had become notorious for giving Scorpius anything he wanted, especially when he peered up at her with those big grey eyes. Draco, on the other hand, wasn't so easily charmed. He knew his tricks, for they had been his own growing up.

"I work all week," he replied, "Speaking of Granger, how is it you know each other so well?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Astoria's mouth pressed into a line and she became the refined "lady" that had been groomed since childhood in Pureblood tradition.

"Why are you so interested in mine and Miss Granger's relationship, Draco, dear?" she asked.

He raised a brow. "Really, Tory? Does this warrant your "lady" voice?" he scoffed.

"I really don't want to hear your judgement on the matter, especially when we have something else I'd like to discuss," she said, haughtily.

He clicked his tongue, seeing the worry flash in her eyes. After Theo, Astoria was his best friend and unlike Theo he could read Astoria like a book.

"Tell me about Granger first," he replied, intertwining his fingers and resting his chin on his hands, lazily, "I think I have a right to know who Scorpius is spending his time with, Tor. And in exchange I'll listen to whatever you're so worried about telling me without prejudice."

"You're only saying that because you don't know what it is," she muttered, before focusing on their son, "Scorpius, darling, please don't play with your brussels sprouts."

"Sorry, Mummy," he said, happily, grinning.

"It can't be that bad," he replied, rolling his eyes, before focusing on his lunch.

She rolled her eyes, mimicking him.

"What do you want to know about Granger?" she asked, clearly accepting his terms.

He smirked, meeting her blue gaze, as they narrowed at him, recognizing the victory in his eyes.

"Is my son spending time around Weasley?" he demanded.

Astoria giggled. "Will the rivalry ever end? No. Scorpius is not subjected to Weasley."

"I thought he married Granger?" he replied.

She shook her head, "No. They haven't been together for about three years. Maybe more? You really should pay attention when Ginny brings up her family. Ron actually just married Romilda Vane, do you remember her? He knocked her up."

He was surprised by that, not the part about Weasley being trapped into a marriage, only that it wasn't with Granger. He thought that they had been end game. But, he kept his mouth shut.

"Thank Merlin for that. And what about the Weasley child? I didn't see them running around," he said, frowning.

She looked down at the table sadly, "They never had a child, Draco. There were...complications."

Draco understood, swallowing hard. He'd watched his mother have several miscarriages. It was why she'd always coddled him so severely. He gave a sharp nod.

He cleared his throat, "Okay, and how did she end up with the Lupin boy? I know Aunt Andy died while the boy was in her care, but Granger?"

"She's his godmother," she offered, "It was her, us, or Potter."

"Us?" he exclaimed.

"Teddy _is_ a Black through Andromeda," she pointed out, "The Courts would have appealed to your mother and you if Hermione or Potter had declined."

"So, she took the child to help her grieve?" he asked, frowning.

"No," Astoria argued, "Why she decided to be his mother is not my place to discuss, Draco. Now, any more questions?"

"Is she okay...with Scorpius?" he asked.

Astoria saw the worry in his eyes. Draco always worried when it came to how people were treating their son. She knew from experience that being a Malfoy wasn't easy.

"She adores him, Draco," she replied, smiling at their son, "She's more like his mother than I am most days. She's _so_ great with both boys. I don't think I could ever take them on alone. But, she's managed it a few times."

Draco raised his brow at that, and she shrugged, "There are times we both work when he's with me and Hermione's been happy to help."

"Okay, so what's this news, Tory?" he asked, relaxing back, satisfied with her answers.

"Scorpius, darling, why don't you go get your trainers on so we can go meet Auntie Daphne before heading over to Auntie Ginny's family's home," she called, smiling brightly at her son.

He grimaced, "They're so loud, Mummy."

"Scorpius, please," she prompted.

The boy nodded, seeing there was no point in arguing, jumping up and heading up to his room.

Draco raised his brow, surprised. Whatever she wanted to discuss it was serious.

"I've started seeing someone," she announced, once their son was out of the room, "And it's progressing. I think it has the potential to be serious."

He scoffed, "Tory, it's been six months. How can anything be serious?"

"It's someone who makes me feel special, Draco," she said, quietly, refusing to meet his eye.

His heart twisted at that. He knew that he had been a lackluster and unfeeling husband. He knew how to please her and take care of her, but Draco only had enough affection for his son. Draco wasn't even sure he could love anyone. He was broken. After what happened with Dolohov and Bellatrix, how could he ever love anyone? Or let anyone in?

He looked away, his voice soft, "As long as he treats you well, Tory."

She reached out, taking hold of his hand. She hated when he got like that, like he was lost in a thought she'd never be able to see, "He does."

"Has he met Scorpius?" he asked, clearing his throat as he occluded his memories back into place.

She shook her head. "Not officially. I'm not ready to do that. And we promised we would meet each other’s new partners first when the time comes to make sure we're okay with them being near Scorpius. Though Scorpius won't have to get to know a stranger. I mean, he knows him because well...he's a colleague..."

Draco's brows raised and she winced. "Remember, you said, without prejudice."

He waved her on, prompting her to finish.

"It's Neville Longbottom..." she announced, raising her chin, proudly.

He started laughing and she glared.

"It's not funny!" she snapped.

"The plant hugger?" he sneered, "Why am I not surprised?"

"He's actually one of the best hunters in the department, thank you very much!" she snapped, annoyed. She hated being mocked.

"Still a tree hugging hippy," he drawled, smirking, "Tell me, has he talked you into giving up meat yet? Or pulled you into behaving like a muggle?"

Her cheeks burned. "Says the man who is practically in love with his muggle music and literature."

He chuckled; eyes playful. "Is he good in bed, is that it?"

Her eyes narrowed. "That's none of your business, Draco!"

"Ah, so he isn't," he teased.

She glared, "He's not as...endowed as you nor as efficient but is sufficient."

He guffawed, his eyes dancing playfully as she chucked a Brussel sprout at him. He dodged, still cackling as their son came into the room.

"I'm ready!" the boy called. Astoria rose to her feet.

"Are you ready or not?" she snapped, trying to use annoyance to hide her embarrassment.

He snickered, rising to his feet as he lifted his son into their arms.

"What's funny?" Scorpius demanded as Draco headed toward the floo.

"Nothing, sweetheart," Astoria replied, "Your father just thinks he's funnier than he is."

* * *

Hermione was relaxing in the sun, well as much as she could at the Burrow. She laid in the grass, her hair out around her as she waited for the festivities to begin. Daphne and Ginny were celebrating their pregnancy, one that the entire Weasley family didn't think would happen for the fashion designer and quidditch star. Daphne had spent the last year talking Ginny into finally starting a family though they'd been together for three years.

"I can't believe you're forcing Weasels on me," she heard drawled nearby.

"Oh, hush, it's only today and probably a few birthday parties in the future," Daphne replied, fixing her golden hair as she held her nephew, "At least you aren't related to them. The things I do for the love of a dominant woman."

Draco chuckled before his eyes went to where Granger lounged in the sun. The woman sat up and he stopped, swallowing hard. She looked ethereal, like she belonged to the wilderness around her.

Hermione watched them, amused by how out of place the entire family looked. Daphne and Astoria were both tall and willowy, reminiscent of models with contrasting blonde and brown hair with the same matching blue eyes. Hermione knew that the sisters were a contrast of their English father and Spanish mother from a conversation with Astoria leading to them sharing pictures of their parents. Draco was taller than both sisters, his 6'3 brought him a few inches higher than Daphne's 5'11. Draco's prison tattoo was stark against his pale skin and even in the late August warmth he wore expensive, tailored, robes that hid his Death Eater scar.

"Mione," Daphne greeted.

"Aunt Mione!" Scorpius called, happily, reaching for her.

Hermione smiled, taking him into her arms and kissing his cheek. "Hello, handsome. Teddy and Vic are out on the pitch playing with their Uncles. Why don't you go join them?"

"Yay!" he called as she put him down, running for the pitch.

"Hello, Mione," Astoria called, kissing her cheek.

Hermione smiled, hugging her, "Hi. Hello, Malfoy."

Draco greeted her, his gaze taking in the small flush on her cheeks from the sun.

"There you are!" Ginny said, saddling up to her wife. She wrapped her arm around her tall wife, her hand rubbing Daphne’s slightly protruding belly, "Why are we all stuck out here surrounding Malfoy like he's interesting?"

Draco sneered, "Weaslette, I'm the most interesting thing you've seen in years."

She smirked, "Luna snogging Harry at a Ministry party like they're alone is probably way more interesting."

He pretended to vomit and Ginny laughed.

"Low blow, Gin," he teased.

Hermione watched, eyes wide with shock. What the fuck was she witnessing? She knew they'd been in-laws, but she hadn't realized Ginny was so close with him to the point of teasing.

"Is Ron here yet?" Hermione asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "No. Late as per usual."

"Vane got him by the balls?" Draco smirked.

Ginny laughed, "She's a Weasley now. And too pregnant to function. Not that you care about Weasley news. How's the leg?"

"Still damaged. How are the Harpies? Ready for the season?" he muttered, gripping the elegant black cane Hermione had just noticed in his hand. She frowned, not realizing that his injuries had been that bad. She thought back to the day before, trying to recall if he'd had it then. It seemed that unlike his father, Malfoy wasn't proud of his cane.

"We're definitely winning the World Cup this year. Especially with you not playing for England anymore," she grinned, "But, we better get inside. Mum's crawling up the wall already."

* * *

The party was loud, though Hermione wasn't expecting anything less. The Weasleys weren't known for their quiet demeanor. She tuned them out, keeping an eye on Teddy and by extension Scorpius as she opened up her book. A roaring sound and squealing pulled her from her book about twenty minutes later.

Her eyes widened as she watched prim, proper, prat Draco Malfoy chasing after the small gaggle of children. He roared and lifted the children up in the air, pretending to eat them as they pretended to send hexes and spells his way with stick wands, no doubt agitating his leg as he rolled around in the grass.

She giggled and his eyes came up to meet hers. His eyes narrowed and she squared her shoulders.

"What's so funny, Granger?" he asked.

"Never thought I'd see you dirtying your robes like a peasant," she replied, returning his smirk.

His smirk widened and she noticed a playful mischief in his gaze. He roared again, charging toward her. She gasped as he pinned her down, most of him covering her small 5'3 frame.

"I caught a tasty princess," he roared, playfully.

"Bad dragon! Not my mum!" Teddy shouted, waving a stick, pretending it was a wand, "Get off!"

Draco pretended to fall over, lying beside her, reaching up to the sky dramatically. "Oh, no! You got me! I have...perished."

He pretended to die, laying in the grass. "Your turn, Granger. I'm all played out."

Victoire huffed, ranting in French.

"Daddy, you're not supposed to die already!" Scorpius called, huffing.

Hermione glared at Malfoy before pretending to become a dragon. "Oh, no! I've been hexed by the dragon's magic! Now I'm a dragon!"

She roared as the boys and little girl squealed, running away screaming. “I’m gonna get you!"

Draco chuckled, smiling as he watched her. He felt his stomach flip slightly, in that way that it used to when he used to watch her as a kid. He picked up the book beside him, amused to find a copy of _'Lazarus Spell'_ , the newest book by Greyson Black. It had been six months since he last put pen to paper for his own project and six months since this book’s release. He could tell that the book was well-worn, and he had to wonder how many times she'd read it.

His eyes flicked back up to the woman now chasing the children and wondered. Maybe he did have a story brewing, he just needed his creativity sparked.

* * *

"Where's Malfoy?" Hermione asked as she sat beside Astoria who was sharing a glass of wine with Ginny, who's arms were filled with her witch.

"He went home. Had to approve the sports section of the Prophet for tomorrow," she replied, smiling playfully, "It looked like you were having fun earlier. With the kids."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He tricked me into taking his place with the kids. What a git."

"I don't know, you looked like you were having fun," Astoria teased, "You have to admit, there's something very sexy about a man who likes kids."

Hermione pretended to vomit. "Oh, please. Draco Malfoy is a ferret. The last thing he is, is attractive.”

“I’m _gay_ and I know Draco Malfoy is attractive,” Daphne snorted.

“Bisexual or not, and Slytherin grossness aside,” Ginny conceded, “Draco is a handsome man, Mione.”

Astoria snorted, "I know you hated him at school, but not even you can deny my ex-husband is a hot piece of ass. We're not divorcing because he's ugly or bad in bed, Hermione. Trust me, those broom thighs and soft lips can keep a girl entertained for hours and if not that then those talented hands, tongue and manhood would do the trick just fine."

Hermione laughed, shaking her head. "I never want to hear about Draco Malfoy's skills in bed ever again, Tory."

"So, you don't want to know about his horse co-" Daphne started.

"DAPH!" Hermione shouted.

Astoria and Ginny cackled as they watched Hermione's face turn bright red.

* * *

Draco's meeting with Looney-Luna was in an hour and he was freaking out. Astoria had charged into the house, yelling about having to rush into work for damage control, abandoning him with Scorpius.

He looked at the clock and sighed. There was no way he could find someone to watch Scorpius in the next hour. Of course, this would happen on the day of his most important meeting ever. He shot an owl to Astoria that was replied to almost instantly.

_ Take him to Second Chances. Hermione's off today and lives upstairs. I'll send an owl. Sorry again! _

_ -Tory _

Draco sighed, groaning. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Scorp, come on," he muttered, getting up.

Scorpius looked up from his snack of goldfish crackers.

"Where we going?" he asked.

"Want to go see Teddy?" he countered.

"Yeah!" Scorpius shouted, happily, hopping up. Draco lifted his son up into his arms before flooing directly into _Second Chances_.

Hermione was standing in the space in front of the floo, waiting for him.

"Tory sent an owl," she explained as she reached for Scorpius, answering his surprised look.

Draco handed him over. "I shouldn't be more than an hour."

"Don't worry about it," she replied, "It'll be nice for Teddy to spend some time with Scorp. See you later, Malfoy."

"Are you sure this is okay, Granger?" he asked, uncharacteristically self-conscious about leaving his son with a woman he'd only been reacquainted with for a few days.

She put Scorpius down. "Go on upstairs, honey. Teddy's just finishing his lunch," she commanded before turning to him, "It's okay, Malfoy. Honestly, Teddy could use a playmate. He's been going stir-crazy."

"Thanks, Granger. Really," he said, relieved.

"Just don't get used to it," she replied, smiling, "Have a nice meeting, Malfoy."

Draco gave her a sharp nod before heading to the floo. He needed to focus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you guys think? I can't wait to go deeper into this story. I have some angst planned, but overall I'm drowning in the fluff of domestic Hermione and Draco that will eventually happen. :D Thanks again for reading!


	4. Opportunities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the kind words and encouragement. I'm really happy you're enjoying the story. This chapter is mainly fluff and the tiniest bit of plot advancement lol. I wanted to get another chapter out, but this week has been super busy. I really can't wait to have long days off next week.

To everyone in the room Draco looked cool, calm and collected, but inside he was dripping with nerves. He waited patiently, amused by the rich dressings all around him and that they all belonged to Loony Lovegood.

 _The Quibbler_ office was nothing like the _Witch Weekly_ office. The _Witch Weekly_ offices were elegant and controlled, the professional atmosphere palpable while _The Quibbler_ was all laughing, shouting and fun. When Lovegood had purchased _Witch Weekly_ , with help from Theo, Draco had been impressed. And when she’d left the atmosphere mainly untouched but had fired most of the company he’d been even more so.

Draco was one of the few people who knew Luna well since before she’d dated Potter she’d dated Theo. He knew that the woman was as sharp as a tack, but sweeter than pie. She’d no doubt been perfect for Potter. Theo hadn’t needed to be taken care of. And Potter seemed to thrive with the attention Luna gave.

She was eccentric of course, growing up with her family who wouldn’t be? But she was wise and confident in a way he never would be. And once he'd gotten used to her odd way of speaking he'd thoroughly enjoyed their banter.

He chuckled, amused, as he peeped her coming down the hall. She was in a Muggle suit, with mustard robes open over it cut in the latest fashion, her hair up in an elegant bun. So at odds with how he usually saw her when he stopped by _the Quibbler_ or when she’d dated Theo. She’d always opted for long, flowing dresses and bare feet with her hair out in waves and ridiculous jewelry.

“Mrs. Potter, I daresay I barely recognize you,” he said, a small grin playing on his face.

“I don’t know if that’s an insult or not,” she replied, smiling serenely, as patient and calm as ever, “but considering it’s you I’ll take it as a compliment. Welcome, Draco. I hope you’ve been doing well.”

She kissed both his cheeks and he gave her a sly smile.

“I expected to be meeting with your head editor not the editor in chief,” he teased.

“I like to hire all my department heads myself,” she replied easily, “and considering I just fired my head editor, you’ll be interviewing for that position instead.”

Dracos eyes widened, but Luna waved it off, aloof.

"Come along, Draco, before the nargles come and cart you off," she breathed, moving as though the wind was pushing her around.

Draco smiled at that. He was one of the only ones who knew what she always meant by nargles. The extinct creature had been known to Purebloods as a fae that scrambled the brain. It was what made lovers want to kiss under Mistletoe. He shook his head but followed after her.

Luna waved her wand, effectively shutting the door and silencing it before focusing on Draco. She took her seat, looking down at his resume. She hummed quietly to herself, leaving Draco's nerves to spike.

"Why _Witch Weekly_?" she asked, suddenly.

Draco's eyes went to hers, "What do you mean?"

Luna rested her chin on the palm of her hand.

"You work for the _Daily Prophet_ , Malfoy," she said, amused, "You're writing style is precise and direct. _Witch Weekly_ isn't like that. The writing style is flowery to entice housewives and socialites. You've read the stories about yourself in it. I don't really understand why you'd want to write for us. Though I do believe you could manage it."

"I want a new challenge," he said easily, "There's only so many ways to describe a quaffle. And I've included some more...flowery pieces for you."

She chuckled lightly, "Yes, they're very familiar in an odd way."

"I do have my influences," he teased.

"May I share with you what I'd like to see for _Witch Weekly_?" she asked, abruptly.

"Of course, what do you see the future of the company being?" he replied.

"I want _Witch Weekly_ to be more than a glorified gossip column, discussing the comings and goings of the Wizarding Elite. I mean, it has its place of course, but I'd like it to become more editorial in nature. I'd love to see us, in the same flowery language, discuss wizarding elite and their political views, the changes coming forward, the up and coming leaders of our changing world, and the advances we are making," Luna explained, the brightness of intelligence in her gaze.

Draco chuckled, "And people used to call you, Loony."

"Oh, I am, quite a loon, but I was also a Ravenclaw," she pointed out.

"I concur," he replied, amused, "I think we should be trying more to force the elite to see beyond their narrow worlds."

Luna smiled, serenely at him, "A sentiment my Lead Editor didn't agree with. Draco, you and I were on two different spectrums of the same war. My father pushed for me to embrace love. Yours taught you to embrace fear and power. We both do not understand the other. Until I met Theo I didn't understand the Pureblood elite at all. The time I spent with him was valuable. Just as I'm sure you'll agree spending time in Azkaban and with Muggleborns has been valuable to you. We are creatures of habit, but..."

"We of higher thinking have a responsibility to educate the masses," he offered.

She gave a pleased nod. "I do not trust the _Daily Prophet_. The Ministry owns them as surely as they own everything else. _Witch Weekly_ is mine, _the Quibbler_ is mine. And I want to ensure that no matter what ridiculousness we write it is written with freedom and without fear. Yes, we should cover silly galas and who is dating who. But, why can't we also share the changes we make in droves?"

Conviction boiled in Draco as he listened to Luna and met her gaze, unwavering. "I agree with you, Luna. And I want to be a part of that change with you."

Luna beamed at him. "Wonderful. But, first, I would like to offer up a test."

"What kind of test?" he asked, frowning.

"My first version of this editorial is to have a sit down with all the survivors of the Battle at Hogwarts. Hermione refuses to sit for an interview," she announced, "If you can get her to agree then the job is yours."

He gaped at her. "Granger won't do anything I ask of her."

Luna gave him a secret smile. "You'll be surprised what you're able to make Hermione do that no one else could ever."

He frowned at that. "What..."

"You didn't see her when she spoke at your trial, Malfoy. You didn't see the conviction and the glorious passion. I don't know what she saw in you, but I'm sure that if it's you asking, you'll find a way to get her to join."

"She's your friend. Why not simply ask her yourself?" he demanded.

"I've asked," Luna replied, easily, "Several times, actually. She's refused every time."

"And you think I can get the Golden Girl to bend?" he sneered.

Luna's too intelligent gaze met his. "Draco Malfoy, I think you can do anything you set your mind to. I on the other hand, am Loony Lovegood, and I refuse to do anything sneaky to get my way."

She rose to her feet and Draco watched her. "They don't give you enough credit, Lovegood."

"It's Potter, dear," she corrected amused, "And, I'm sure as a Slytherin you'll understand this sentiment, never let your enemy see your weakness and exploit their own as much as you can."

He chuckled and shook her hand, "Pleasure as always, Loony."

"Good day, Draco," she replied.

* * *

Draco apparated into _Second Chances_ , looking for his son, but finding no evidence of him.

"Hello," a pretty brunette called, her cheeks tinged in red as she recognized him, "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Ms. Granger," he announced.

"She's upstairs in her apartment," she replied, "I can go get her..."

"Just point me in the right direction," he waved. He wanted to collect his son and get home.

She pointed to a hidden door in the corner of the store. He headed toward it, surprised that it wasn't warded. But, then it was the middle of the afternoon and she had to be accessible to her store. He knocked on the door politely and after a few minutes Hermione opened the door.

He stopped, his eyes wide as he took in her flushed expression. Her curls were up, some spilling out of the messy bun it was in, her face was fresh and clear, and she wore a pert set of glasses he didn't recall her having before.

"Glasses, Granger?" he asked without thinking.

"Piece of metal fell into my eye during the Battle," she explained, "My eyes strain. Come in."

She stepped back, jogging up the stairs and Draco couldn't stop himself from looking at her ass. He groaned inwardly, his cock reminding him it had been over a year since he'd had sex.

"I didn't expect you so soon," she explained, suddenly, pulling Draco from his daydream as he focused on her, her hands on her hips, "I'm almost done with dinner and I made a lot since I didn't know how long I'd have Scorp."

He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry?"

"It's fine," she said, giving him a tight smile, "Scorpius, sweetie!"

Scorpius and Teddy ran into the room from down the hall and Scorpius's smile fell.

"No," Scorpius whinged.

Draco gave his son a sharp look, but smirked, "Thank you, I feel very loved right now."

Scorpius's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

He ran over and hugged his father's leg. Draco chuckled, lifting his son up into his arms and kissing his cheek.

"Did you have fun?" he asked, giving Scorpius his undivided attention.

"Yeah," he said, grinning, "Teddy and I played dragon catcher! And we watched Transformers on the telly. Teddy, Daddy won't let me have a telly!"

Teddy's eyes widened, "Why?"

"Because they rot your brain," Hermione quipped, "And if it hadn't been for your Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron you wouldn't watch the telly either."

"Mummy, you watch the telly all the time!" Teddy outed and Hermione playfully covered his mouth.

"Hush, you," she teased, smiling down at him.

Draco smiled at them, softening at the display. He wished Astoria could have that easy relationship with Scorpius.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Teddy asked, innocently.

"Yes?" Draco asked, amused, not at all surprised with Teddy's good manners now that he knew Weasley wasn't anywhere near the kid.

"Can Scorpius please stay for dinner?" he asked, "Mummy made Mac n Cheese!"

"Mac and cheese?" Draco exclaimed, grinning as the boy's eyes lit up.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed, "With hot dogs and broccoli! Scorpius likes it, a lot! Please?"

Scorpius's eyes went wide as Draco made sounds of contemplation.

"Please, Dad, please!" Scorpius begged.

Draco smiled, unable to deny his son anything, especially with how great his meeting had been. With his good mood he could suffer an hour with Granger and this would be the perfect time to lay the ground work for Luna’s test.

"If it's okay with your mum, then it's okay with me," Draco replied.

"Mummy, please!" Teddy begged, turning to his mother and gripping her hand.

Hermione's cheeks tinged pink. "I'm sure Mr. Malfoy has a better meal waiting for him at home, sweetheart. Plus, we don't know if he has plans and dinner could last awhile."

"Granger, don't worry about it. It's fine," Draco interrupted, "Unless you don't _want_ us to stay."

Her eyes flashed and narrowed at him, "As long as the high and mighty Lord Malfoy can eat my lowly mac n cheese without complaining too much."

He smirked, stepping toward her, surprising Hermione. She peered into silver eyes, silver eyes that she'd been conditioned to love in the last few years around his son so she didn't step back.

"I actually love mac n cheese," he teased, "Right, Scorp?"

Scorpius snickered, thinking of all the times they'd eat Mac n Cheese in the middle of the night. Astoria usually found them in the kitchen eating out of the pot at two in the morning with cocoa.

Hermione raised a brow, puzzled.

"I have one stipulation," he replied.

"And what's that?" she said, rolling her eyes.

"I request a glass of chocolate milk," he replied, stumping her.

Hermione gaped at him and he chuckled. "Pick up your jaw, Granger before I keep shocking you for the sheer novelty of a quiet Granger."

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a..."

"Ah, ah," he tutted, "Little ears."

Hermione's eyes narrowed and his smirk grew, Hermione turning away from him and heading back to the dining room.

* * *

Hermione was pleasantly surprised with how relaxed she was. Dinner had been pleasant. The two of them had managed to hold a conversation about the newest legislation passing the Wizengamot while they'd both managed the two young boys.

But, now it was after six and the boys were begging to keep playing.

"Scorpius, I let you stay for dinner, but now it’s time to head home. We're going to see your grandparents in the morning, remember?" Draco reminded.

Scorpius huffed, "Can't Teddy come?"

"Teddy can't be around all the time, Scorp. He has to spend time with his other friends and his family," Draco replied.

"But, Daddy, Teddy's my best friend," Scorpius countered, "Can I sleep over here?"

"You can't just invite yourself to other people's houses, Scorpius," he replied, gently, but clearly amused.

Hermione giggled softly. "You're always welcome, Scorpius, but if you didn't go home now and then I'm sure your daddy would miss you."

"Then can Teddy come over?" Scorpius asked, "He never gets to come over. Please, Dad?"

"Can I?" Teddy asked, looking at his mother before staring up at Malfoy, his big eyes hopeful.

"Maybe Granger will let Teddy sleep over in two weeks after you visit your mum," Draco offered.

Hermione lifted a brow. Draco Malfoy was offering to babysit both of their children?

"Are you feeling well, Malfoy?" she asked, frowning.

Draco shrugged, "Scorpius is right. You definitely do the lion's share when minding the children. I'd be happy to host both of the boys. Give you a day off and give me more time to spend with the boys."

"Can we see Quidditch that weekend, Dad?!" Scorpius yelled.

"Oh, yeah, can we!?" Teddy chimed in.

Draco chuckled, "Yes. But, only if Granger says Teddy can spend the night."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, biting her lip.

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't," he replied.

Hermione's looked at him, face unreadable as she clearly assessed the situation.

"Okay. Friday two weeks from now," she said, finally.

Draco nodded as they boys shouted in excitement. The adults initiated 'goodbyes' as Hermione promised to owl Draco with details on their weekend. And both Draco and Hermione had to face the fact that the other didn't suck entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was short! Next chapter will definitely be longer!


	5. Boys Day Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for the lack of update. I've been super busy with work and issues at my new apartment. And I really haven't been motivated to work on this at all. But, to make up for it I gave you a lot of FLUFF this chapter! (And a little bit of a tease ;) ) I'm hoping now that my work schedule has been heavily unloaded and my house repairs are almost completely done I'll be back in the swing of things and you guys will get regular-ish updates from here on out!

Hermione's apprehension was high as she walked into the opulent townhouse. She grimaced at all of the things Teddy and Scorpius could break. But, there was no getting out of this now. The minute the girls had found out about Draco's offer they'd pounced.

She was due at the magical spa three doors from her own shop in an hour and from there they'd go to the hairdresser and to get their nails done. Then she knew Astoria was going to drag her shopping at her sister’s dress shop and then they were all going out for a night out at the Black Magick, the club Zabini, Nott and Malfoy owned together.

"Mummy, this house is BIG!" Teddy exclaimed, looking around at all the expensive things around him.

Hermione smiled, lovingly, "It is, sweetness. You have to be very careful in here, so you don't break anything."

A small crack interrupted the mother and son and a house elf in a pretty pink dress smiled up at them.

"Hi! I'm Lulu! I bes bringing you to the libraries! Masters be readings!" the house elf exclaimed happily, nothing like her surly counterpart.

"Mummy, why does that house elf say that?" Teddy whispered.

Hermione frowned, "I'll explain more about House Elves when you're a little bit older. Okay?"

Teddy nodded. "Okay!"

"Please be comings, Miss!" Lulu called, leading the way out, her little pink dress bouncing around her.

While Hermione hated that Malfoy had House Elves she did have to commend him for freeing and clothing them. Hermione held onto Teddy's hand as they followed the House Elf.

Lulu opened a set of double doors and Hermione's eyes widened. The room was bright with sunlight streaming in from large windows with window seats. There was a plush carpet she was certain was probably more comfortable than any she'd ever seen. The walls were all lined with books, all the way up to the ceiling. The only other object against a wall was the large fireplace to her left where on two leather couches, sprawled out were the Malfoy boys, their heads buried in books.

"Masters!" Lulu called and the identical blond heads popped up from their books.

Teddy giggled, his usual turquoise hair turning the same shade of blond.

"Hi, Teddy! Hi, Auntie!" Scorpius shouted happily, running over to hug Teddy.

Hermione's eyes were glued to the man in front of her. His hair was down around his shoulders and she was surprised to see the sides of his head were shaved. Whenever she saw him on November mornings he was wearing a winter hat and his coat. Today he was sat back casually in a light blue t-shirt that hugged his surprisingly fit body and his eyes met hers with a playfulness she couldn't connect with the man.

"Glad to see you found the place," he said, giving her a polite smile.

"What are your plans for the day?" she asked, hoping they wouldn't be cooped up here all day. The longer these two were stuck inside the more likely something was to get broken in this fancy house.

"Right now? We're going to go grab an early lunch at the Leaky, then we're off to a Quidditch game via portkey with Zabini, Parkinson, and their daughter, Ember. Then dinner with Zabini and Parkinson and we'll retire here for some muggle films and board games. Does that work for you, Granger?" he asked, hands in his pockets.

She raised a brow but gave a curt nod before handing him Teddy's overnight bag.

"If you need me for anything..." she started.

He waved her off, handing the bag to Lulu. "We'll be fine. Have fun with the girls and leave us to our fun. Right, boys?"

"Yeah!" the boys called, happily.

He could see the worry still on her face, but he waved her off.

"Go on, Granger, stop worrying," he called.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, but..."

"No, buts. Out." he commanded.

Her eyes narrowed but let him lead her to the floo.

"I've managed to keep my own child alive. I'm sure I can keep yours as well," he muttered.

"Teddy, love, come give me a hug!" she called.

Both boys ran forward, hugging Hermione tightly.

"I'll see you both in the morning," she murmured, kissing their cheeks, "Behave. I love you."

She stepped into the floo and grabbed some powder and looked at the three as they waved at her, smiling at how much they looked like a family, especially with Teddy's hair blond instead of his normal turquoise.

The boys watched Hermione go and Draco clapped his hands together.

"Okay, boys, ready for some Quidditch?" he grinned.

The boys cheered and he chuckled. "Let's eat lunch first."

Debby stood by the door holding Scorpius's outwear and Draco's coat.

"Let's go, Masters! You be beings late for lunch!" she called.

"Are you going to keep your hair that colour, Teddy?" Draco asked as he put on Scorpius's outerwear.

Teddy nodded, not wanting to be left out. Draco smiled and fixed his hat.

"Sounds good," he said, smiling, "Just let me know if you change it so I don't lose you at the restaurant."

Teddy grinned, "Okay, Mr. Malfoy."

"'Uncle Drake' works too, kid," he smirked, putting on his own coat and gloves.

The little boy lit up and if possible his grin got bigger. “Okay, Uncle Drake!”

Draco took their hands and headed to the floo, shouting out the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hello, Malfoy!" Hannah Abbott greeted as she neared them, "Hiya, Scorp! And...Teddy? Where's your Mum? And what's up with your hair?"

"Hi, Miss Hannah!" Scorpius greeted.

"Abbott," Draco muttered in greeting.

"Wotcher, Miss Hannah!" Teddy shouted, happily, "Mum's havin' a girly day! Uncle Drake's gonna take me and Scorp to see Quiddish!"

Hannah's eyes shot up to Draco's face as Teddy called him 'Uncle'. She hadn't realized he and Granger were that close. She led them to a secluded table and handed Draco a menu. He shook his head.

"Just bring grilled cheese and tomato soup with cups of milk for the boys and fish and chips with some Earl Grey for me, Abbott. And keep our presence here low, if you could," he requested.

Hannah nodded and hurried on to get their food. Draco relaxed as he watched the boys laugh and talk. He smiled softly, wondering if this was what it would be like to have more children. He'd never wanted them before. But, when Scorpius came he'd fallen in love instantly. And if wasn't for the fact that he didn't love his mother the way she deserved he would have asked for more, he was certain. Scorpius deserved siblings and he was glad he had Teddy. With the boy's hair the same shade of blond as their own he could almost imagine the boy as his own.

"Uncle Drake, are you gonna write about the quiddish game?" Teddy asked.

Draco smiled, shaking his head, "Not this one, kiddo."

"Why?" Scorpius asked, innocently, as he tucked into the sandwich Hannah brought over.

"Because, today is about spending time with you and Teddy. Not about me watching the game," he answered, smiling softly at the boys.

Scorpius grinned, digging into his food as Teddy smiled shyly at the thought of someone other than his Mum and Godfather wanting to spend time with him.

"Eat up, Bud," he said, smiling at Teddy before digging into his own food. They had a long day ahead.

* * *

Draco knew they were exhausted, but neither boy was going to admit it, especially when Ember didn't seem anywhere near tired. The Quidditch game had ended with the Montrose Magpies, Draco's old team, winning. He wasn't surprised. They'd won the league cup about 45 times at this point and while the team was technically from Scotland half the team was made up of International Wizards.

"Daddy, did you see how Mr. Stephen caught the Sitch!" Scorpius called, happily.

Draco chuckled, "I saw, Sport."

"And, and, and, how fast Rupert was going! He stopped all the Waffles!" Teddy continued, "Where you that good, Uncle Drake?"

"Daddy was the best, Teds!" Scorpius cheered.

Draco chuckled, "I was pretty good."

"How humble, Draco!" Pansy scoffed.

"Right, you were 'pretty good' to be asked to play for the English National Team three times and to be asked to play the World Cup your final year," Blaise scoffed.

"And subsequently get injured," Draco pointed out.

"'Cause Bulgaria is filled with dirty cheaters," Blaise pointed out.

"Daddy, I want to play Quidditch," Ember said, poshly, her natural curly hair, falling down to her waist as she twirled in a pretty dress Pansy no doubt commissioned from Daphne.

"Of course, my darling," Blaise indulged, the girl having him completely wrapped around his finger, "I'm sure you'll be an incredible Quidditch player. Much better than any of those buffoons. Even better than your Uncle Draco, I daresay."

She grinned before glaring up at the photographers that were snapping photos of the elite wizards and the children accompanying them.

"Come on, Teddy and Scorp," she sniffed, putting her nose up before marching deeper into the box where they couldn't be seen to play.

Teddy followed instantly as Scorpius rolled his eyes, muttering about how bossy she was. Draco chuckled, amused by the sight of the two little blond boys following Ember Zabini. The little girl was charming, with her father's pretty looks and a blending of her parents skin tones to show off beautiful caramel skin, not to mention her mother's startling blue eyes. And Teddy was right smitten with the sassy young thing.

"Emie, darling, come along, we must get to our dinner reservations," Pansy called, arms open for the young girl.

She skipped forward and went right into her arms, cuddling close.

"Mummy, are Teddy and Scorp coming too?" she asked.

"Of course, darling, we always have dinner with Uncle Drake after Quidditch games," Pansy replied, rolling her eyes.

"Yay! Can Teddy sit next to me?" She demanded.

Teddy's cheeks went red and Draco chuckled.

"If he wants to, of course, my darling," Pansy cooed, nuzzling the little girl's cheek lovingly.

"Mummmmmmy," she whined as Teddy giggled.

"Looks like your little Pureblood is right smitten," he murmured to Blaise.

The man smirked, "My rebellious little chit. Of course, she'd be fascinated by the little Halfblood instead of your Pureblood son."

Draco scoffed. "Scorpius and Ember would kill each other."

"You're right, but I was hoping she'd be a lesbian," Blaise shrugged.

"There's still time," Draco chuckled, taking the boys hands, "Meet you at your place in Diagon?"

"Yep," Blaise replied, walking into the floo before calling out, "Garden of Shadows."

* * *

Hermione wasn't used to being out this long without going to get Teddy. Even when he went over to the Weasley's he was home by now. She wished she could check in, but she knew there was no escaping this girl's day out.

Not that she wasn't having fun. She was having a blast getting some time alone with her friends. It had been a long time since she'd just gone out. But, Hermione couldn't deny that she was a little bit of a homebody. She was very social and loved talking and chatting with people. But, since the war she really did prefer to be alone with her books and son. And partying felt wrong.

She groaned as she looked at the dress Ginny had forced on her. She bit her lip, wondering if she could wear it. She knew it was going to be extremely tight and the tall stiletto heels weren't going to make her anymore inconspicuous.

She looked into the mirror again. She was only wearing lacy black knickers and the heels as she contemplated if she shouldn't wear something more practical.

"Hermione Jean Granger!" Ginny shouted through the door, "Hurry up! And you better not be trying to wear something else from your granny closet! Let's go!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, slipping into the dress before meeting her own gaze, barely recognizing the sensual woman in the mirror. Her usually wild curls were straightened out, coming down to the curve of her ass, though she knew by the end of the night her curls would be back to normal. Her makeup was a lot considering she usually wore none. Smokey eye and a deep red. She adjusted the black choker around her neck and her dangling twinkling moon earrings.

A knock resound on the door before it slowly opened. Astoria smirked as she saw the dress Hermione was wearing. It was a deep green tube dress that hugged every curve, complimented by the peep-toe black heels. She whistled.

"Damn, Minnie," she called, checking her out.

Ginny pushed through and smirked, whistling, "Damn, my brother's an idiot. If I wasn't married, Min, I'd be trying to get into your pants."

Hermione blushed deeply. "Shut up," she muttered, "Let's go before I lose my nerve to wear this."

Ginny handed her, Angelina, Katie and Astoria a shot of Fae Vodka. "Liquid courage! Come, ladies, the night is young and my wife returns from France in the morning. So, let the partying commence!"

The women giggled, taking their shots. Hermione shot a look at her reflection, yes, tonight would be a good night.

* * *

Draco had set up the DVD player before coming back up to the tub. Both boys were covered in bubbles and he laughed softly as he started rinsing them both off, sending Debby to bed for the night.

"This was the best day ever, Dad," Scorpius said, hugging him tightly.

"Yeah! Thanks, Uncle Drake!" Teddy chimed in, hugging the man as well.

He grimaced slightly about all the water on him but grinned at the boys.

"I’m glad you had a great time, boys," he replied, "Now, let's get dressed and go watch a film."

The boys scrambled out of the tub at the thought of getting to stay up late to watch a film, barely fighting as he dressed them in their pyjamas. He carried both boys down, ignoring the dull pain in his leg, settling them onto the sofa before starting one of the three films Draco had allowed the boys to pick.

Draco and the boys indulged in a lot of snacks as they watched Lion Kings 1 and 2 and Lion King 1/2. Draco practically had the latter of the films memorized by this point. Since he'd bought the DVD for Scorpius at the beginning of the year it had quickly become the little boy's favourite film.

The boys were laughing and joking when the floo roared to life. He frowned. He'd closed it hours ago. The only people who should've been allowed through it were family. He rose to his feet.

"Stay here, boys," he called.

"Okay, Dad!" Scorpius grinned.

Teddy waved, cuddling in his blanket.

Draco smiled before heading down to the foyer where fits of girlish giggling were filling the air. His brow furrowed before he stepped in. His eyes widened as he took in the scene. Astoria and Granger were giggling as they were struggling to their feet in their Death Trap shoes, clearly unable to stay upright, drunker than sailors home from sea.

He shook his head. Great. He had two children in the Family Room and two now in his foyer. He stood, eyebrow raised, as he cleared his throat. Hermione's eyes shot up at him and laughed.

"Hi, Ferret!" she squealed.

The two women fell into more giggles and he rolled his eyes.

"Do you two have any idea what time it is?" he growled, just noticing it was a little after midnight.

"Oh, don't be angry, Drake," Astoria pouted.

"Why are you two here?" he demanded.

Hermione sobered slightly, biting her lip. But, it was Astoria who answered.

"I forget my keys and you have it so no one can apparate in after midnight," Astoria whispered, sobering slightly at his displeasure.

He sighed. "You can stay up in your room, Tory, but you have to get upstairs quietly. The boys are still up, and they really shouldn't see their mothers dressed like this and drunk as fuck."

He rubbed the bridge of his nose and Hermione frowned.

"Why are the boys still up?" she demanded, slurring less than before.

His sharp grey eyes pinned her to her spot and Hermione was mildly horrified by the desire that flared in her belly.

"I'm in charge tonight," he growled, and she shivered as pleasure ran down her spine at his tone. She felt her cheeks flair and he pointed to the stairs.

"Go. I'll check in on you two after I get the boys to bed," he commanded.

Astoria bit her lip, gripping Hermione's arm, "Come on. He doesn't look happy."

Astoria stumbled to the stairs, but Hermione could barely walk as she trailed behind the younger woman. Draco sighed, seeing how she was struggling, but also finally noticing what she looked like.

He swallowed hard as he took her in. Her curls were wilder than usual, like they'd been through hell and her necklace looked like a collar. The dress she wore covered everything...barely. He held back a groan. She looked like a fucking sex kitten and Merlin, he wanted to pin her against the wall and see if she mewled like one.

Hermione's skin flushed as she noticed the way he stared at her, but met his gaze boldly, almost in a challenge.

"Do you need help, Granger?" he purred, his voice taking on a husky quality he didn't know he could attain anymore.

The sound caught Astoria by surprise, and she turned to gawk at them from her place at the base of the stairs. She could see Draco's pupils were blown and his nostrils flared, and she smirked. _Interesting._

Hermione's body was reacting to him in a way she hadn't expected, arching up as she stared up at him before she swallowed hard.

"N-no," she stuttered, moving to get up again, but failing.

He leaned down, easily lifting her into his arms. She tensed, not daring to put all of her weight on him, remembering that his leg still bothered him.

"Relax, Granger," he muttered, "You'll make it harder to move you up the stairs if you're all tense."

She nodded, leaning against his surprisingly muscular chest as he met Astoria at the base of the steps. Astoria's knowing smirk met Hermione's gaze and she looked away, embarrassed.

"Up the stairs, Tory," he commanded.

"Yes, sir," she announced, heading up the stairs, swaying as she moved.

Draco carried Hermione up and followed Astoria into her room. He put Hermione down as Astoria threw herself onto her usual side of the bed.

"I have to get the boys to bed, but I'll come check on you two before I go to bed," he muttered, feeling his entire body reacting as he let go of Hermione, his hands lingering on her warm, soft skin.

He grimaced, clenching his hands into fists. He hadn't felt desire like this in such a long time. He swallowed hard and headed down the stairs. Hermione watched him leave, feeling his touch all over her. She turned to ask Astoria if he was angry, but she was already asleep. She sighed but got up heading to the bathroom.

Draco hurried down the stairs, pushing the thought of the women upstairs out of his mind.

"Okay, boys, it's time for bed," he announced.

They started to whine, but he shook his head.

"Nope, none of that," he chastised, "It is _way_ past both of your bedtimes. And if you're going to whine now I won't let you do it again next time."

Both boys clamped up and he turned off the television and DVD player. He lifted the boys up; happy he'd given them a bath when they'd gotten home.

He carried them up the back stairwell, avoiding Astoria's room as he made his way into Scorpius's room where he'd transfigured a second bed for Teddy out of the large chair he usually read to Scorpius in.

He tucked Scorpius in first, kissing both his cheeks and then his forehead.

"May the stars watch over you tonight, my little Scorpion," he murmured, before moving over to Teddy, tucking the boy in firmly.

"Uncle Drake?" Teddy asked, shyly.

"Yes, Teddy?" Draco asked.

"Can you tuck me in like you tucked Scorp in?" he asked, innocently.

With the boy's eyes looking up at him hopefully, Draco knew he couldn't deny him. He kissed his cheeks and then his forehead.

"May the stars watch over you tonight, my little wolf," he called, remembering that Lupin had been a werewolf, meaning Teddy had some of that curse in him.

He got up and turned off the light, causing the enchanted ceiling to mimic the starry sky outside.

"Goodnight, boys," he called.

"Night," they chimed together.

Draco sighed, shutting the door before casting his usual alarms around the door, alerting him if either boy left the room or if anyone entered during the night.

He moved down the hall and opened Astoria's door, frowning as he came face to face with Granger. She was standing in the middle of the opulent room, biting her lip and he felt a surge of desire as he watched her. She looked sexy and innocent all at once.

"What's wrong, Granger?" he demanded, stalking into the room, ignoring his desire as he pulled off Astoria's heels gently, sending them into her closet.

"I...I'm too drunk to take off my shoes," she admitted, "And I don't know if I can wear this to sleep in. It's practically suffocating me."

He held in the deep sigh he felt and gave her a sharp nod.

"Come on, I probably have something you can wear," he muttered, leading the way to his bedroom.

She looked after him in surprise not expecting Draco Malfoy to be kind to her. He never had been in the past. He turned back, his gaze penetrating.

"Coming?" he demanded.

She nodded, following him. She hesitated as he entered a set of double doors, but he was already in the room and in his closet, searching for something that wouldn't drown the woman. She was so much smaller than him.

Hermione slowly walked into his room, surprised that instead of the startling green she'd been expecting, the room was a beautiful blend of silver and black. Black silk sheets and a grey duvet that looked divine were neatly tucked into the sides of the formidably large bed and the black furniture was dominant and elegant.

"These are the only things I have that might fit," he muttered, coming out with an old Slytherin jumper and an oxford from his time at Hogwarts.

She bit her lip and gingerly took the oxford, completely refusing to wear the jumper. Once a Gryffindor always a Gryffindor. He smirked and she bit her lip, once again noticing how handsome he was.

Draco for his part, suppressed a groan as she bit her lip, focusing on the matter at hand.

"Turn so I can unzip the dress and then I'll help with the shoes. Then you can go back to Tory's room," he murmured.

Hermione nodded, shyly, turning. He froze as he was confronted with the obsession of his youth: her hair. He swallowed hard and Hermione's nerves shot up the longer he took. She looked back at him, her doe-like eyes peering up at him.

"Thank you...for being kind," she whispered.

He grimaced. "I'm sorry you feel the need to thank me. I apologize for my behaviour as a child, Granger. I was prejudice in my youth, but that is no excuse to forget my manners. Now, look forward so I can unzip this."

She looked up at him, shocked at the apology before slowly turning forward. Draco gritted his teeth, taming her wild curls in his fist and pushing it aside, keeping his dominant hand in the soft curls, before slowly pulling the zipper down her dress with his right hand as she held the front to her so it didn't fall and expose herself.

Draco's breath hissed as he caught sight of her back, surprised to see a beautiful swirl of a tattoo, it was a vine with multiple flower blooming, magically enhanced, delicately twirled in with a lace swirl tattoo with initial. He could make out a few: FW, RL, NT, SS. He wanted to trace them, with his fingers and then his tongue and find where they started and where they ended. He hadn't expected Hermione Granger to have tattoos, especially on her back considering her legs and arms were bare. He wondered if the artwork twirled to the front of her body.

He swallowed hard, letting her hair go as she shivered. She turned slowly, her eyes peering up at him before he kneeled in front of her. She gulped, her pupils dilating and her knickers dampening as she peered down at him. He gently unstrapped her heels and pulled them off her feet, his strong hand, caressing each calf as he moved, dropping Hermione down a few inches.

He rose swiftly, extremely close to her ,as her eyes dropped to his jugular where the prison tattoo sat in stark contrast with his pale skin.

"There you go," he said, his voice rumbling softly, causing her nipples to harden.

Hermione swallowed hard and without thinking about it, reached up and sank her fingers into his hair, her dress falling to the floor, before yanking him down to her height, pressing her lips to his. Draco froze for a few seconds before eagerly returning her kiss, his teeth embedding in her bottom lip. She gasped at the sting as his tongue swiped along where his teeth had just left before invading her mouth. Hermione moaned into his mouth, meeting his tongue in a battle of wills, yanking on his hair. She kicked the dress away, wrapping her leg around his calf.

Draco groaned, hardening at Granger's eagerness. He reached around her naked thighs, wrapping her legs firmly around his thighs. Hermione moaned, feeling how big he was through his trousers and her knickers as she rubbed her heat against him. Draco whimpered, his lips moving down her neck as he pressed her against the wall and sunk a hand into her hair, pulling back roughly so he could suckle at the throbbing vein, marking her. She moaned deeply, pulling him closer.

"Fuck, Kitten," he growled as she rolled her hips, whimpering softly.

"More," she whimpered, arching against him.

Her nimble fingers made quick work of his shirt and he hissed as he felt her hard nipples against his chest. But, as her fingers moved through the tattoos on his own chest and along his scar he growled and pulled back, realizing how far they were going. He quickly pushed her away, putting her back on the floor, staring down at her, swallowing hard as he noticed that the tattoos continued on in an intricate lace design under her ribs and along her sides with animals weaved into the design, moving gracefully. He groaned, appreciating her curves and her body before his eyes came back to her dark gaze, filled with lust.

"We can't do this," he said, gruffly, adjusting himself.

"Why not?" she demanded, rejection filling her with a pain she hadn't expected.

"Because you're drunk, Granger," he said, softening as he realized he'd hurt her, "Trust me, as much as I want you right now I won't take advantage of you."

"You want me?" she asked, biting her lips.

He took her hand and pressed it to his rock-hard cock. "What do you think?"

"I want you too," she whispered, taking his hand and placing it against her soaking knickers, "Please, Draco?"

He groaned. "Hermione..." he said, surprising both of them by using her given name, "You'll regret this in the morning."

She pouted and he sighed, "Please, Granger? If tomorrow you still want me we can talk about it. But, right now, _I'm_ sober and _you're_ drunk. And whatever _we_ do, no matter if you consent to it, is dubious at most."

Especially since he could get a little rough, if he was being honest.

She pouted. "Promise?"

He nodded, feeling at the end of his rope with her practically naked in front him. Did she have any idea how hard it was to avoid such a delectable treat? He'd masturbated to what he imagined was under her school uniform for nearly six years and what he saw definitely didn't do her justice. She was perfection.

He grabbed the jumper, pushing it over her head. She grimaced.

"You're serious?" she challenged.

"As the plague," he replied, pointing towards the door. "Sleep this off. I'll see you in the morning."

She huffed, pushing her arms through the too long sleeves. He chuckled as he watched her trying to adjust the sleeves before easily taking her arms and rolling up each sleeve. He led her towards the door and waved her off.

"Goodnight, Granger," he murmured, leaning down and brushing his lips to the corner of her mouth, smirking at her. He was a gentleman not a saint. And if she wanted to hex him come morning he wouldn't deny himself this.

She bit her lip, meeting his silver gaze before grabbing the lapels of his shirt and kissing him firmly on the lips. "Goodnight, Malfoy."

She sashayed out of the room, surprising him as he watched after her. Well then, it looked like the kitten had claws.

Hermione bit her lip as she laid down beside Astoria, getting under the covers. Merlin, if that was what it felt like to kiss Draco Malfoy she had to wonder what else he was good at. She let her imagination wander as sleep consumed her because come morning she'd get what she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, what did you guys think? Thank you all for all your support and for taking the time to read and review. It means a lot.


	6. The Day After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okkkkk, so with this chapter I know I've tried to keep the story mostly light since I've been building it up, but this chapter will discuss (Not in great detail) past rape, trauma, and miscarriage. There is also smut in this chapter :D It's also 10000 words long so any mistakes in grammar etc sorrrrrrry it was a lot to edit >.>

Hermione groaned, her head pounding as she slowly woke up, her throat dry, her mouth like cotton. Morning light was streaming in through the window and she grumbled softly at stupidly forgetting to close the blinds.

She frowned; her eyes still closed. Wait. If it was late enough for light to spill through her blinds, where was Teddy? She shot up out of bed, looking around the unfamiliar opulent room. Oh, no. Who did she go home with last night? Why hadn't Ginny or Tory stopped her?

She stumbled out of bed just as a House Elf appeared. The surly older House Elf rolled her eyes.

"Master be wanting you down to brunch, Miss," she called. She waved her little hand, a door opening, showing Hermione the bathroom. The House Elf handed her a pair of magically altered joggers that were shrunk to her size, "I be waitings to take you down when you be ready, Miss."

Hermione frowned and then the night before hit her. Her face flushed as she looked down to see she still wore a Slytherin jumper, and not anyone's Slytherin jumper, but Malfoys. It hadn't been a dream. She not only kissed Malfoy but begged him to fuck her. And goddess, if his hands and lips hadn't felt incredible on her.

She cleared her throat, feeling the blush spread down her neck as she remembered the House Elf still staring at her expectantly. She hurried into the bathroom, showering away the disgusting sweat from the night before off before forcing herself back into the jumper and into the joggers. She pulled her hair back into a messy bun, trying to tame her wild curls back until she could actually brush it at home before heading out to meet the severe looking House Elf.

The House Elf, like she had stated before, was waiting by the door, having cleaned the room already while Hermione showered. She turned abruptly, seeing Hermione, quickly moving down to the dining room. Hermione hurried to keep up when she was brought into an intimate dining room and stopped in her tracks as she got an eye full of Draco Malfoy in what would forever be her favourite version of him: Dad Mode.

He was joking with the boys, cutting their pancakes as they asked a million questions. They were more awake then she would have liked, even as her hangover hung over her like the plague.

"MUMMY!" Teddy shouted, when he caught sight of her.

She grimaced, the throbbing in her head becoming more intense as he threw himself into her arms.

"Good morning, darling. Please, quiet down," she murmured, "It's too early."

She caught a small smirk on Malfoy's face that he tried to hide behind his teacup. She eyed the spectacles he wore, surprised. When had he gotten those?

"Are you okay, Mum?" Teddy asked, still as excited as before.

Draco rose from the table, disappearing, leaving her alone. She groaned as Scorpius and Teddy both began bombarding her with questions, neither one of them helping her headache in any way.

"Teddy, Scorpius, please!" she exclaimed, "Settle yourselves and eat your breakfast."

She groaned, her stomach churning as the scent of her own pancakes, eggs and bacon hit her. Couldn't she eat something light?

"It's better for your stomach if you have something heavy in fat," Draco's deep voice drawled from behind her.

She jumped up and turned to see him dragging a hung-over Astoria behind him.

"Morning, Mum!" Scorpius called, happily.

Astoria grunted, clearly more hungover than Hermione. Astoria threw herself into her chair, completely unladylike, her dark hair a tangled mess as she glared into her teacup as though it had offended her.

"You honestly don't have any potion?" Astoria growled, raising a brow.

"As much as I am prone to punishment, especially for stupid choices, I genuinely don't have any here. I haven't had to brew any since I don't drink very often," he replied, "I'll look in my study. Maybe I have an extra laying around."

"Brew what?" Hermione asked as he left the room.

Astoria shot her ex-husband's retreating back another glare before answering. "Honeywell." she muttered.

Ah, the Hangover potion. "Why would you expect Malfoy to have any?" Hermione asked, more curious than she expected.

"He has his Potions Mastery," she replied, easily as he stepped through with two small vials of the familiar thick golden liquid, "You got your Mastery instead of returning to Hogwarts, right love?"

Draco nodded, pouring the potion into each of their teas. "Yeah, I worked with Mistress Aurora Martell up north when I wasn't helping restore the school."

Hermione recalled him being Court mandated to help rebuild the school and pay reparations to several different places for the next decade.

"Were you two married by then?" Hermione asked, actually curious about the man across from her. How had they ended up this way?

Draco tensed and Astoria frowned.

"Hermione, I was married to Draco my sixth year," Astoria admitted, quietly.

Hermione's eyes widened and she met Draco's eye. His teeth were gritted, and he collected his morning paper.

"I have to do some work," he growled, "Debby, let me know when breakfast is over."

The surly house elf who had led Hermione down was staring at her disapprovingly as she nodded.

"Course, Master," she called and Hermione bit her lip, wondering how she had so horribly stuck her own foot in her mouth.

"Is Daddy okay?" Scorpius asked, innocently.

Astoria gave him a charming smile as the potion worked through her. "Of course, ducky. You know Daddy doesn't like to bore us with work at the table. You tuck in and then you're going to get ready and spend some time with Auntie Minnie while Daddy and I go to a meeting."

Hermione frowned, then startled, remembering that today she'd promised to stay with the boys so that Astoria and Draco could have lunch with Neville. She grimaced.

"Do you think he's going to be so angry that he sabotages lunch with Neville?" Hermione asked quietly.

"He isn't angry," Astoria replied, just as softly, "At least not with you or me. And that's the old Draco. Draco wouldn't hurt me on purpose. Not if it would actually hurt me."

"Astoria, you were married to Malfoy at sixteen? I thought you didn't marry until after Scorpius was born," Hermione demanded, making sure the boys were ignoring them as they played quietly.

Astoria sighed, looking a lot older. "I know we don't talk much about that time, but the war...just like you said when you defended Draco all those years ago. We were children. Yes, he was a malicious, spoiled brat. But, while you have this view of evil versus good it wasn't that way for us as children. The pressure to be the perfect Pure Blood daughter or son...it's hard. For Draco, an only child, and me, a girl in a family of no boys, it was even more so."

Hermione frowned, she knew she wasn't unbiased, but she was pretty openminded. Had she missed something aside from the fact that Draco had been a bully with too much bravado and not enough reality?

Astoria took a deep breath. "Please, don't repeat any of this."

Hermione nodded. "I promise."

"Well, when Draco failed his task he'd been punished...severely. From what I understand his initial training had been brutal. But, his mother admitted that she feared him broken - after. And my father had presently upset the Dark Lord. So, when the Dark Lord started threatening to give me and Daphne to other Death Eaters my father, Lucius and Nott Senior plotted to marry us off to each other quickly. We all married the day before school started in '97. We didn't consummate our marriages, but this way the Dark Lord couldn't force us into anything. And you know the rest. Once Draco was out of prison he wouldn't touch me unless he was drunk. And then I got pregnant with Scorpius. And he stopped drinking. Any other questions it is not my place to answer," she said, her eyes filled with a haunting Hermione had never seen.

"Did you ever love him?" Hermione asked, quietly.

"I tried," Astoria whispered, "And I do love him in a way. Just...not the way one should love their spouse. But, Draco...he doesn't think he can love in that way."

Hermione’s brow furrowed, staring into her teacup as she thought about the man who had worried about consent the night before, the man who had made sure she was safe in his home, the man who had kissed her with more passion than any of her sexual encounters. That man thought he couldn't fall in love? In what world?

* * *

The lights were off and the windows shuttered as he tried to calm his breathing. It felt like someone was standing on his chest. He took another deep breath, swallowing hard before his fist slammed into the wall.

His body shook and shuddered. He shouted before sobs overtook him.

He curled into himself, holding himself, trying to keep himself from falling apart. His sobs slowed and he stared around the room. He hadn't expected to react so violently about his unconventional marriage, but seeing the shock, almost horror on Hermione's face had brought all the terrible aspects of his life flying back.

She didn't know that what had happened to him and the thought of having her and even Astoria in the Manor had forced him to flee his familial home forever. She didn't know about the painful spells and hits his own aunt had inflicted on him. She didn't know about the "punishment" given to him by Dolohov and Rabastan, the violation he endured. How his body had stopped belonging to him by men he'd looked up to as a child. She didn't know that Rodolphus had hexed both his brother and wife, trying to protect Draco. She didn’t know that up until then he'd never been intimate with anyone. She didn’t know the way he hated himself or the sick little nickname Dolohov used for him after.

He shuddered, remembering the feeling the moment his body had stopped belonging to himself. He swallowed hard before he could get lost in the memory and hurt himself. It had been such a long time since he'd harmed himself and he wasn't about to revert to that behaviour now. He pulled himself up and stared into the mirror across from him.

"Come on, you coward," he sneered, "Hiding in your office doesn't change what you are. It doesn't change what happened."

He watched as he focused, his pupils blowing as he slowly compartmentalized every aspect of his life and memory, putting it all behind the barriers he'd created so long ago. He could see the small movement in his eyes as he occluded, hiding himself away.

He swallowed hard as his gaze hardened like steel and he was locked away again. He walked over to his desk, waving his wand gently, letting the light back in. He sat behind his desk, grabbing for his glasses again, annoyed. Who knew a quidditch injury could leave him so broken?

He put them on as he read over the new contract for his book deal. He quickly sent off his message to his editor. Sadly, he didn't think there would be a new book. Not any time soon anyway.

He worked until the door slammed open and his eyes widened as he caught sight of two very naked boys running through his office dripping with water. He laughed, amused, as he heard his ex-wife and Granger yelling at the boys to come back.

"Gentleman," he asked, folding his hands and perching his chin on top of them, "Have we made a dashing escape?"

"Yeah!" Teddy giggled.

"Mum wasn't lookin' and Auntie Minnie was getting our clothes!" Scorpius laughed.

"And what have we decided we're doing naked?" he asked, raising a brow.

"'Voidin' Granny Weasley's," Teddy shrugged, "That crazy lady with Uncle Ron had a baby."

"There you two are," Astoria huffed, her hair a mess, her clothes completely soaked.

But, the boys had quickly lost their smiles as they noticed the stern unhappy look on Hermione's face.

"Edward Remus Lupin," she said, her voice tight, "Is this how we behave at other people's homes?"

Teddy bit his lip and moved closer to Draco. He shook his head.

"Boys, I think you owe your mothers an apology," he chastised gently.

Scorpius and Teddy apologized in tandem.

"Mummy can't we stay here today?" Teddy asked.

"No, baby, you know I promised to go see Va-Romilda and Uncle Ron's baby when he was born," she explained.

Teddy groaned. "But, Mummmmm, she's so ‘noying!"

"Edward, that's rude," Hermione chastised.

"You call her that all the time. And a hussy," he pointed out.

Hermione felt her cheeks pink as Draco's brows raised, clearly amused.

"Ted," Draco interrupted gently, earning a glare from Hermione, "Your mum's right. It's polite to greet new family members. And Romilda might be annoying and a hussy, but your new cousin never did anything to you. Right?"

Teddy bit his cheek as he eyed his mother and then Draco. He sighed deeply.

"Do I hafta, Uncle Drake?" he whinged.

"Sadly, yes, in life we all have to do things we don't want to. Like my lunch with Aunt Tory and her new friend," he said, sympathetically, "To be honest, I'd prefer Weasley's company."

Astoria slapped Draco on the back of the head, and he smirked up at him.

Teddy laughed. "Mummy says you and Uncle Ron don't get along."

"We don't. I think he's a whingy prat," he smirked.

"Daddy, I thought I was going to play with Teddy all day?" Scorpius pouted.

"Yep, so you get to go to the Weasleys’ as well," Draco announced.

Scorpius groans. "But, Dad, I can't!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "And why not?"

"'Cause, I gots a lot of importants stuffs to do," Scorpius said, his expression a miniature mimic of his father's 'serious' face.

Draco snorted. "Right, forgive me, Lord Malfoy, my mistake. Now, both you boys have tormented your mothers enough. Go on and get dressed. And if you're both good for Hermione maybe we'll see if she'll let us go get ice cream after supper tonight."

"Mummy, can we?" Teddy asked, happily jumping up.

"We'll see how well behaved you are," she said, smiling, "Now, go get dressed."

The boys ran down the hall, yelling and screaming happily as they pushed and played. Astoria chuckled.

"I better go follow them," Astoria said, smiling, "Thank you, D."

Draco nodded, turning back to his paperwork before realizing Hermione hadn't moved. Hermione was watching him, taking him in as he pulled his glasses off rubbing his eyes gently. He was a handsome man, sharp features, elegant and aristocratic and the way the sunlight bounced off his lashes was charming to say the least. But, he was tired. She could see that. He worked hard, took great care of his son, was supportive and gentle in a way she hadn't realized Malfoy could be. She was beginning to realize she knew absolutely nothing about Draco Malfoy.

His eyes slowly came up, the feeling of being watched itching at his skin. He smirked, but there was no malice in the gaze. He had to admit, she looked good in his clothing and the sunlight bouncing off her curls, showing off the red and gold highlights in her chocolate hair made him want to pull on them. Her brown eyes reminded him of the warm mahogany of his childhood bed. The too long sleeves were scrunched up as she gripped the cuffs to keep them from falling. Her teeth were gently embedded into her lip as she watched him. He recognized the expression from when they'd been in school together. She always used to look at new spells and work that way. Like it held secrets she couldn't wait to dig into.

"Hi, Granger," he said, his voice soft, wrapping around her with unexpected warmth.

She jolted, her face flushing as she realized she'd been caught gawking at him. But, that meant he'd been staring at her for just as long.

"Glasses?" she asked.

"Need them to read," he replied, "Got hit with a spell during the war."

"I'm sorry about prying," she said, suddenly, "Your marriage to Astoria is none of my business. I just...I didn't expect you both to have been so young."

"You were, what? Nineteen when you married Weasley?" he asked, raising a brow, "I don't see that much of a difference."

Hermione blushed. "Because I got pregnant."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Granger," he said, softly, "And don't worry about it. I grew up in this life. Arranged marriages aren't that strange. We're not usually this young, but hell, shit happens. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"I just wanted to say thank you. You're so good with Teddy," he said, quietly, "He doesn't have many men in his lives that give him such undivided attention. Ron's impossible. Harry's always at work. And the other Weasleys are far away working. Dean and Theo are great, but you actually like spending time with him."

"Don't ever thank me for spending time with Teddy," Draco replied, frowning, "He's a good kid. You've done great with him, Granger. And Scorpius loves him like a brother. If he ever needs anything, let me know."

She nodded, a thank you on her lips again, but she bit her lip, keeping it at bay.

"Good luck with Neville and Tory," she said, her lips quirking up, "They're disgusting together."

"Worse than Daph and Gin?" he asked, his brow raising.

"A million times worse," she replied, smirking, "He worships the ground she walks on."

Draco chuckled, a sad smile on his face, "Good. Tory deserves that. Have fun pretending to like Vane today, Granger."

* * *

Hermione looked around the room, wondering again why she bothered to come. Romilda kept barking orders at Ron who looked like he both feared and wanted to strangle his young wife. But, seeing him with the little infant boy in his arms tore painfully at her.

It should have been them, welcoming their second child into the world. It should have been them surrounded by their family. She blinked the tears out of her eyes and headed out the door, smiling as she caught sight of the two white blond heads in a sea of red and gold.

"He looks like Scorpius," Daphne said, slipping down beside her.

"Hm?" Hermione asked.

"Teddy," Daphne said, smiling softly as she rubbed her growing belly, "I always forget he's D's cousin. But, with him keeping his hair the same colour as Scorp's you can really see it."

Hermione laughed softly. "Yeah, it's weird. Some woman saw me earlier with them both and wouldn't stop staring at me."

"Probably wondering why Hermione Granger was walking around with two little Malfoys," Daphne chuckled.

"Could you imagine me as mother to two Malfoys?" she scoffed.

Daphne gave her an unreadable look. "As much as I saw myself as the mother to a Weasley. Charlie was really great about giving us the sperm. He understood that I really wanted our first child to be a part of me and Gin."

Hermione smiled softly, "It's a good thing he's married to his work and this'll be his only child, ever unless you guys use him again in the future."

"You know, Draco's a good man. He's had a rough time of it. But, he's a good dad. Min, you could do worse than Malfoy. And that's me saying that as his friend and as his sister," Daphne admitted quietly.

Hermione frowned. "He scares me. Nothing like I anticipated to be perfectly honest."

"Tory thinks you'd be good for him," Daphne said, "And I'm inclined to believe her. You're both so driven and focused. And the way you are with your kids. It's nice to see."

"We kissed last night," Hermione admitted.

Daphne's eyes widened, " _And_?"

"And I'm more confused than ever," she whispered, "It was nice. _Very_ nice. But, he stopped because I was still drunk. It was the oddest sensation, a man caring about consent to the point of stopping while I'm ripe for the taking. And he was _so_ gentle about it. Then Tory tells me he's not able to fall in love and there he is being the most loving father to not only his own son, but mine as well. And the passion in that kiss..."

"Passion?" Daphne asked, "I've never heard Tory or Pansy use that word when they described sex with D. He never kissed Pansy. But, Tor said his kisses were always calculated. And cold when they were in public. And sex was always a means to an end. He made sure she orgasmed, but that's it. Maybe you're exactly what Draco needs. But, whether it's D or someone else, you have to do something, Min. You can't just keep being lonely and wondering 'what if'."

Hermione sighed. "Was I _that_ obvious in there?"

Daphne nodded, "Definitely."

Hermione looked at her sadly. "It's hard not to be a little bitter."

"You left Weasley, not the other way around," Daphne pointed out, "Not that I blame you. He really wasn't much help after...everything."

Hermione shook her head. "No, you and Gin were great, but he was just as messed up about it all as I was. I don't blame him for any of it, honestly. And if it'd been the other way around I would've probably reacted similarly."

"I get that," Daphne replied, rubbing her growing stomach, "But, it's time to leave the past in the past."

* * *

"So, you never told me how the meeting with _Witch Weekly_ went," Astoria said as they walked down the breezy London street from the apparation point. Since the war regulations had been added to Wizarding travel thanks to the Muggle Minster's complaints so they dutifully apparated from where they were supposed to rather from where they wanted to. It hadn't bothered Draco seeing as Astoria's flat wasn't too far from the restaurant.

Draco shrugged. "Surprisingly well. I told your Luna bought the company, right?"

She nodded, dodging a few muggles that seemed to barrel along the sidewalk.

"Well, she's keen to have me on, but in exchange for giving me such a high position right out of the gate I have to get Granger to agree to do an interview," he explained.

She snorted. "Good luck. Hermione hates the media. You know she kept Rita Skeeter in a jar for over a month once?"

He blanched, "How delightful. But, I wonder if you can pave the way a little for me?"

She thought about it before conceding, "I can see what I can do."

"That's all I ask, darling," he replied, smirking as they reached the front door of the restaurant.

"Be nice, Drake," Astoria reminded him for the twelfth time as he gripped the door handle.

Astoria looked worriedly over at him, knowing how he could get. The last time she'd introduced him to a guy she liked he'd completely steamrolled it. In the long hall she couldn't be angry seeing as it had been for the best, but she actually really cared for Neville.

He rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead before opening the door for her.

"Best behaviour, Tor," he said, smirking, "Longbottom and I get along well enough on the board of governors for the school. I'm sure we can be civil if he treats you well."

She rolled her eyes but headed directly into the restaurant and Draco paused as he saw the joy sparking in her eyes as she caught a glance at Longbottom. She completely transformed, glowing as she smiled at her boyfriend. And Longbottom wasn't much different. He was staring at Astoria with adoration, holding a bouquet of her favourite daisies in his hand.

"Hi, Nev!" she greeted, happily, beaming up at him.

"Tor," he murmured, leaning down to kiss her gently.

She bit her lip, staring up into his eyes for a moment before looking back at Draco.

"Draco, this is Neville, my boyfriend. Neville, my ex-husband and Scorp's dad, Draco," she introduced.

Draco raised a brow, smirking. She stuck her tongue out at him as Neville's face went red with embarrassment and a little bit of confusion.

"Tor, I know who he is. We went to school together and...oh, you're joking," he said, smiling shyly.

She giggled and Draco rolled his eyes again, pretending to gag.

"No, Longbottom, she wants to reacquaint us. Politely reminding me to be on my best behaviour. Let's sit and eat, shall we?" Draco replied, polite as ever even though 'til this day he didn't think Longbottom was anything to sniff at. But, if that was the way he watched Tory, he knew he'd be good to her.

Two hours later Draco had to admit that he didn't absolutely hate Longbottom. The man had grown up a lot in the last few years. And it was obvious he was a good man and would do right by Astoria and Scorpius.

"Has Tory told you about what will happen, ultimately?" Draco inquired.

Neville looked grave, nodding. "Yeah. But, it won't be for quite some time. So, I'm hoping we still have a lot of time together."

"So, when do you meet Scorp?" Draco asked.

"Well...that's the rub. She wanted us to have this lunch," Neville announced, good naturedly, "But, I know ultimately the decision to meet Scorpius lies with you. You're his father and his primary caregiver. And if it were me I'd want to be sure about the man that was being brought into my son's life."

"You're not a Weasley, so that's already a plus," Draco shrugged.

Astoria moved to smack him, but he dodged, sneering at her. Neville chuckled, good-naturedly.

"Of course," he said, smiling.

"And you and I surprisingly have a lot in common. Especially now with my potions mastery and your herbology mastery so you won't be a complete bore at family outings. And I could use another man in the group. And I know you, Longbottom, you won't hurt my son or call him some slur when you're upset with him." Draco announced.

"So, you're accepting this?" Astoria said, grinning.

"Shockingly, yes," Draco replied.

Neville's shoulders sagged as though he hadn't expected Draco to accept the situation so easily.

"Just, no converting my son into a Gryffindor. I can only tolerate so much." he remarked.

Neville grinned, "This is great, Malfoy. We should go get Scorp..."

"Slow down, Nev," Astoria called, pulling him back from his obvious excitement, "He's a shy boy. We'll get a day with him next weekend. Let me plan it. It'll be perfect. And this'll give Draco a chance to talk to him and make sure Scorpius understands that I'm not replacing his father."

Neville blushed. "Sorry, I'm just excited. I can't have kids."

Draco looked at him, surprised, "Oh, I'm...I'm sorry about that."

Neville shrugged, easily, "It's alright. You know how it is. Too many purebloods too close together."

Draco conceded his point. "Well, yeah, let me talk to Scorp. And you guys can have him for the weekend."

"Tory told you she's moving in?" Neville asked, surprised.

Astoria's face turned bright red as Draco raised a brow.

"Oh..." Neville whispered.

"Not yet," she muttered.

"Tory, no," Draco said, communicating silently what he thought of that.

"Not just yet," she charged on, raising her chin, "I'm not a whore. But, I have agreed to move in with Neville. And I know you only care because you think it's too soon to bring Scorpius into a living arrangement with a man he barely knows. So, Neville and I will postpone moving in together until Scorpius and you are more comfortable. Right, Nev?"

Neville swallowed hard and nodded. "Of course."

"I expect no sex if you spend the night at Tory's this weekend, Longbottom," Draco threatened, his expression one he knew brought fear to even the biggest man, "One inkling my son has seen your pasty arse or heard his mother's moans and I'll make sure no one finds the body."

Neville gulped and nodded in understanding; his eyes wide. Astoria whopped Draco upside the head.

"You horse's arse, shut up!" she snapped, "And talking about pasty arses when yours could blind someone! You twat!"

Draco let out a raucous laugh as the maître de glared at them. He tutted her and she glared, sitting demurely between her men. Draco tossed money down for the meal and rose to his feet.

"If you'll excuse me. I have some work to do at the _Prophet_ before I go pick up Scorp," he said.

Neville rose and shook his hand.

"Nice to see you again, Malfoy," he said, civilly.

"Can't wait to do this again," Draco replied, dryly.

He headed out when Astoria pulled him back. He looked down at her and sighed.

"What now?" he demanded.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

He nodded, waving her toward the office in the back. Not many people knew that the restaurant was one they owned together. She let them into their office, and she turned, looking at him expectantly.

"What, Tor?" he demanded.

"You were extremely polite," she accused.

"You told me to be, remember?" he replied.

"Draco, no one can make you do anything. What was that about?" she asked.

He sighed. "Tory, I told you a long time ago. You deserve to be happy. I can't do that so I'm not going to stop you from moving on, moving forward. For the time you're allotted I want someone to love you like you should be loved. Tory, you're an incredible woman. And Longbottom, as much as I hate to admit it, will treat you like the queen you are."

He cupped her face and held it in his hands like he used to when they were deep in conversation.

"I love you, as best as I can," he said, softly, brushing his lips gently with hers, with all the care of a friend.

She gripped his hands, gently, tears in her eyes. "You deserve to be loved to, Drake."

He scoffed, "We both know I don't deserve a damn thing. I sat back while people were tortured. Hurt some of them myself. The last thing I deserve is love. Plus, I can't return it, so what does it matter?"

"I think you're not giving yourself enough credit. I think you just need the right woman to come along," she whispered.

He smirked, "And you know who that is?"

"She has wild chocolate curls you can't keep your eyes off," Astoria whispered, brushing her lips with his, "And I have a feeling you already knew that."

He sighed, resting his forehead against hers, "Hermione Granger is the last woman on this earth who would ever want me, Tor. I bullied her for as long as I can remember. I watched her get tortured and did nothing."

"And that was when you were a child. Forgive yourself, Draco, because the rest of us, those of us that matter, we have. And if you're stupid enough to let Hermione Granger slip through your fingers because you feel like you don't deserve her then you're a bigger fool than I thought."

"Go back to Neville, Astoria," he murmured, stepping back, "I'll see you some time in the week I'm sure."

"Have a good night, Draco," she called, watching him disapparate.

* * *

Draco apparated to the Manor. He visited it once a month to look in on his mother and collect any outstanding debts he hadn't dealt with. He sighed as he heard the rumble of his parents directly outside of his office.

"Please, don't fight with him, Lucius," he heard his mother beg. He shut his eyes as he heard the pleading in her voice, "He rarely comes home, and we've completely missed out on Scorpius's life. _Please,_ don't fight with Draco."

"He leaves us here, practically destitute and you want me to be kind to him," he heard his father sneer.

"Lucius, I want to see my son. I want to bond with our grandson. Can't we please, just put this nonsense behind us?" she continued.

"That Greengrass girl was the worst thing that ever happened to him and then she embarrasses our son by divorcing him and you want me to be civil?" he growled, "There hasn't been a marriage scandal in this family in nearly a hundred years!"

Draco opened the door and met his father's gaze coldly. "A bit less awful than being a convicted Death Eater, don't you think?"

"Draco, darling," Narcissa murmured.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful, mother."

"How's Scorpius, darling? Did you bring him with you?" she asked, expectantly.

"He's with his best friend today," he said, apologetically, "And if you have a problem with your accommodations father I think you should take it up with your parole officer. I hardly have anything to do with your allowance or your lack of freedom."

Lucius raised his head and Draco rolled his eyes before turning back, leaving the door open as he gathered his things.

"Will you stay for dinner, my dragon?" Narcissa asked, gently, eyes hopeful.

Draco sighed, before eyeing his father. The man had a permanent scowl on his face and Draco had the horrible sinking feeling that like all other dinners it would end in an argument.

Lucius was disappointed in everything Draco did. And Draco was ashamed to call him his father. It was safer for everyone if he stayed away.

"No," Draco replied, "I just came to get the monthly reports. I have to go pick up Scorpius."

"You could always bring him here, dear," she pressed.

Draco's eyes shot towards his father and the man glared right back. Draco shook his head.

"This isn't the environment I want Scorpius in," he said, gently.

"What’s that supposed to mean?" Lucius snarled, latching on his words, angrily.

Draco carded his fingers through his hair. "Exactly what I meant," he barked, "You think I want to bring my happy well-adjusted, loving, son into a house full of anger and disappointment? Resentment seeps through these walls as much as pain and suffering! Not to mention, you still haven't learned how to hold your tongue! Scorpius doesn't need to learn your bigoted and offensive beliefs. That boy is well-loved and doesn’t need to hate others because of their blood or finances."

"You once believed in those same thoughts! That Greengrass bitch..." Lucius started, but Draco had his wand out and aimed at his father.

"Do. Not. Insult. Her," he said, coldly, "See what I mean? That is the mother of my son and you will respect her. I won't have anyone bad mouth her, especially in front of my son. And, as much as you may hate me saying this, these thoughts are my own, Father. For once. Trust me, I learned quite quickly how to think for myself.”

"Draco, darling," Narcissa breached, "We're sorry. Please, we'll be on our best behaviour."

Draco shook his head, "I'm sorry, Mother, but I can't. I don't trust him. But, if you want to come visit please do."

He grabbed his things before stepping through the floo and right into _Second Chances_.

"Hullo, Malfoy," a soft, now familiar voice, called to him. He turned to see his son tucked into Hermione Granger's side, asleep as Teddy, his turquoise hair back in place, slept on her other side. His heart twisted on the small scene. She looked perfect, cuddled close with their sons and a part of him imagined coming home to the image every day.

"Granger," he replied, equally as quiet, "Long day, I take it?"

She nodded, trying not to jostle the boys.

"I need to get supper ready, but I don't want to wake either of them up. They were really cranky," she confessed.

He chuckled, waving a weightless charm before gently lifting both boys into his arms. Hermione looked at him thankfully before rising to her feet, groaning as she felt pins and needles in her foot.

"Noooo," she whinged.

"What's wrong?" he asked, softly.

"My foots asleep," she pouted.

He muffled a laugh before motioning to where her front door was.

"May I?" he asked, "You can stand here and wake your foot up."

She nodded, waving her wand to allow the door to appear, dropping the ward.

"Teddy's door is the one on the right in the hall," she whispered, "Scorp's bed is the one with scorpions and Teddy's has wolves."

He nodded, surprised that Scorpius had his own bed here, though he shouldn't have been. He knew Hermione loved his son as if he were her own. He carefully moved through the flat and wandlessly opened the door to the small bedroom before tucking both the boys in.

Hermione had followed behind, quietly, watching the care he took in putting the boys to bed. Once again she felt at odds with what Daphne had told her and the man she was seeing. How could this man not know how to love?

Her breath caught as his silver eyes took her in and Hermione remembered all those times as kids she'd thought his eyes were beautiful. He'd bullied her so much that she'd forgotten how handsome he was behind the cruelty. As he watched her, she saw shame burn in his gaze. Her memories surfaced, unbidden, as she remembered the gaunt, sunken eyes of a boy looking as though he were drowning. She'd spent that entire sixth year wondering what had hurt the boy so much. She remembered him calling her a mudblood, remembered the lack of venom. She remembered the fear in his eyes when he'd said the words as though he were warning her.

He walked toward her and she jolted from her memories as he shut the door and stood in the doorway with her. She tilted her head back to meet his gaze, feeling lightheaded as she looked up into those pools of silver. She rested her hands against his chest and he startled slightly, but didn't move away.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He swallowed hard and tentatively reached out to touch the small curl resting on her forehead, gently pushing it back. The young boy who'd had a crush on this woman roared within him, begging him to sink his hand into her curls. He'd been obsessed with them. How they'd bounce, how they'd frizz in frustration, how magic charged through them. And those lips. His eyes couldn't move away from them. They were the shade of pink that made him think of the roses hanging in the manor's garden.

Hermione gasped as she felt his hand come down the side of her face and cup her chin, almost like he was possessed. His thumb gently caressed her bottom lip and she couldn't help herself; she swiped her tongue against it. She watched as his eyes went from a liquid silver to a charcoal, not the slate grey she'd seen at his trial nor the steely grey she'd seen earlier when he was trying to stay calm or the warm flint colour they were when he played with the children, or the ash she'd seen when he was teasing Astoria or Ginny. This was a colour she'd only seen the night before, while they'd kissed.

He groaned softly and she felt her entire body react, begging her to press against him. He removed his hands and took a complete step back, his eyes taking on that steel colour once more.

"Thank you for taking care of Scorpius again, Granger," he said, quietly, "You've become quite...you've been great to have around for him."

She gave him a shy smile, but was sure her eyes still had that 'come fuck me' look in them.

"Of course, Malfoy, it's my pleasure," she replied, "Would you and Scorpius like to stay for dinner?"

"I..." he started before shaking his head. He meant to refuse, but seeing the way she bit her lip and watched him, had him completely melting. "We really shouldn't impose."

"It's not imposition at all," Hermione huffed, leading them into her living room, _"I_ invited _you_."

"How about takeaway?" he asked, "That way you don't actually have to cook."

She looked at him, dumbfounded. "Who are you and what have you done with the rich prat?"

He laughed, "Come on, Granger, do you really think I'm so bloody posh I can't enjoy bloody takeaway? I thought you'd gotten it through those pretty little curls that I'm not sixteen anymore. Things change a lot when you hole yourself up in a flat in the middle of Scotland for a year. Takeaway becomes your best mate."

She nodded, worrying her lip. "I guess I never thought of it that way."

He shrugged, "You and I had a very different end to the war. I went to pay my reparations, spent two years on parole, lost both my parents, had a son, and started a career."

She snorted, "We actually didn't have that much of a different end. I got married and didn’t have to pay reparations or be on parole. But, I lost my parents too, had my own child, and started a career."

He chuckled, "I guess we aren't that different."

"Wait, I thought your parents lived in the Malfoy Manor still," she announced, confused.

"They do, but we don't talk very much," Draco explained, "Father won't give up his prejudices and Tory and I didn't want Scorpius raised that way. What about your parents? They were on the Dark Lord's list, but they weren't there when Yaxley went for them so you must've gotten them out. I remember being relieved..."

She looked at him, surprised as he admitted he'd been relieved that her parents had survived, but didn't comment on it as his cheeks went slightly red.

"Well, I oblivated them. And when I did the counter-curse Mum was pretty pissed. She refuses to see or talk to me. And when I told them that I'd married Ron right out of school my father was more than a little disappointed so...I guess you could say I've made some irreparable damage where my family is concerned."

She scoffed, "Honestly, Teddy's my only family anymore."

"You don't date?" Draco asked, suddenly.

Hermione raised her brow, "What do you think? Most men don't approach me because I'm _Hermione Granger_. The other half don't because I have a six-year-old. It's hard being a single parent, who is also famous, and try to date. I mean, do you date often?"

He snorted. "No. Most women want my money, but don't want to play Mummy to _my_ own six-year-old. The others still think I'm a Death Eater."

"Pity it didn't work out with you and Tory then," she said, softly.

He shrugged. "Tor's my best friend. But, she's more like my little sister than my lover, to be honest. Plus, I'm damaged goods. I don't have anything to offer anyone, Granger."

She looked at him, her eyes brimming with something close to pity. He sighed and gave her a tight smile. He didn't want her pity. But, Hermione knew she wasn't feeling pity. She was sad that he felt that way at all.

He sat back, "Anyway, what about you? I mean, you had it made with Weasley, right? Both of you have an Order of Merlin, set for life from what I know."

She shook her head, biting her lip. "Full disclosure? I was seeing Fred before they abandoned the school fifth year. And then he was gone, I started pursuing Ronald because he was honestly the one I'd had a crush on since first year. And Ron and I loved each other as best friends and everyone expected it, to be perfectly honest."

His eyes widened. "You were seeing one of the twins?"

She grimaced, "Both actually."

"And they knew?" he said, shocked.

She nodded, "Yeah, they did everything together. Including dating. But, it was too much for George after Freddie died. So, I kept my distance and dated Ron and then we stupidly got pregnant. I mean, I was a wreck after the war, so I wasn't really being too careful. But, I'll always wonder if I was just sticking to Ron because he reminded me of Freddie. And then I didn't have to wonder anymore because we...because I...Rose..."

She took a deep breath as Draco slipped his hand into hers, his expression grave. She shut her eyes, squeezing gently.

"She was early. Took her first breath and then died in the Healer's arms," she whispered, "I'm honestly, terrified of ever being pregnant again. I never want to go through that again. We honestly don't even know how I ended up pregnant the first time. Ron has a very low sperm count. Don't know how he got Vane pregnant either."

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he said, quietly.

She gave him a small smile. "It's for the best. In the end, Teddy's the best thing that could have ever happened to me."

"He's a great kid, Granger. You're doing an amazing job," he praised.

"Thank you, Malfoy," she replied, "I worry that he doesn't have enough male role models. Ron's a whiny prat, Harry's more disorganized and reckless than he cares to admit and the other Weasley men are far away. And Theo and Dean are arseholes on the best of days."

He laughed lightly, "It can't be as bad as Weasley being a dad. How is the little Weasel?"

"Don't call him that," she chastised, "But, he's well. Named him Rhysand. Rhysand Hugo Weasley."

Draco snorted, "Perfection. Let me guess, Vane named him?"

Hermione giggled, nodding, "Yes, but Hugo is all Ron. It's what we were going to name Rose if she'd been a boy."

Before Draco could reply two sleepy voices were coming from the hall. They turned to watch Scorpius and Teddy stumble into the room.

"Daddy!" Scorpius called, jumping into his lap and cuddling close, "Missed you."

"Hi, sport, did you have a good day?" he asked, kissing his forehead.

"Yeah," he said, happily.

Teddy climbed quietly into Hermione's lap, always a grumpy riser. He cuddled close but waved at Draco as his hair turned back to the white blond he'd taken to mimicking around the Malfoys.

"Did you sleep well, my little wolf?" she murmured.

He nodded, stifling a yawn.

"Guess what?" she asked, playfully.

"Hm?" he asked.

"Draco and Scorpius are staying for dinner.” Teddy instantly perked up.

"Does that mean we can go get ice cream like Da-Uncle Drake said so?" he demanded.

"If you're well-behaved and eat all of your dinner and Mal-Uncle Draco wishes to stay after dinner, yes," Hermione murmured.

"Please, Daddy? Plllllleeeeasssse," Scorpius begged instantly.

Draco laughed, lightly, "We'll see. Granger, want to just order pizza?"

* * *

Dinner was a quick affair, opting for pizza and a lot of breadsticks. Hermione held Teddy's hand as Scorpius held his father's the boys holding each other's hands between them as Draco led them all to _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_.

"Daddy, can I eat one all by myself?" Scorpius asked.

Draco grimaced, fighting with his fatherly concern of too much sugar and the desire to see his son happy.

"Sport, I don't think," Draco started, but Scorpius started whining.

Hermione frowned. "Scorpius, it's okay, Teddy is going to share one with me and you'll share one with your Daddy. Isn't that okay?"

Teddy grimaced, "But, Mummmm, I don't want Toffee Apple, I want Mint!"

"Since when?" Hermione demanded.

"Well, Scorpius always has mint," Draco chuckled, "We can split one between the two? And get our own."

Hermione sighed before whispering, "I don't really like to eat the entire thing myself."

"Oh! You can share with Daddy, Auntie Min!" Scorpius said, happily, "Daddy's favourite is Toffee Apple, but he always gets mint to share with me!"

"Oh, really?" Hermione asked, raising a brow.

Draco blushed, "Sweet tooth, remember?"

She giggled, her own cheeks going red, "Would you be okay with that? Sharing a cup?"

"You don't have cooties, right?" he teased.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, I most definitely do."

"Then I guess it's a chance I'm willing to take," he smirked.

His eyes caught a flash and turned, wondering if it had been a camera or if it had been something else entirely. He frowned, lifting both boys into his arms as he led the way into the ice cream parlour, tucking them all into a corner.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, quietly.

"Thought I saw someone taking pictures," he muttered, annoyed.

Hermione sighed, "Wonderful. Stay with the boys while I order."

He nodded, surprised she hadn't demanded they go right back to the flat. He watched her from his spot across the happy kids, playing loudly, as she ordered. She looked so relaxed and beautiful and he wondered how they both ended up here, together in this place with their rambunctious boys.

If he had been raised without all the prejudices would things had played out differently? Could he have been friends with Granger? She'd always been directly ahead of him in school. And when they talked it was always so easy now. What would it have been like if they had been friends? Would Granger have been his study partner? Would she have become his girlfriend? Would they have been best friends?

He focused back on the young boys beside him, smiling softly as he watched them, amused by their antics.

"Boys, inside voices," he chastised lightly.

They huffed, but quieted slightly just as Hermione slipped in beside him, putting their cups of ice cream between them and the smaller bowls for the boys in front of each of them.

"One spoon?" he asked, raising a brow.

She shrugged, "Mr. Fortescue said his dishwasher is out for the day. It's either one spoon or I wait for him to renew the cleaning spell. He already seemed annoyed when I asked him to duplicate the cups and make them smaller for the boys. If it bothers you I can ask Mr. Fortescue..."

He shook his head, "Don't worry about it, Granger. I know Fortescue can be pretty cross when we start bothering him."

She giggled, taking a spoonful before handing him the spoon, "Eat up, Malfoy.."

Hermione and Draco got lost in a conversation on old Shakespeare tales as the boys ate their ice cream, happily playing as they ate. Hermione was surprised by Draco's adamant stance that Shakespeare was a woman and a witch while Hermione swore that only a muggle man could write Shakespeare.

"Oh, come on, Granger," he scoffed, "Do you really think a man would write something so fantastical as fairies turning a man into an ass? Or so progressive as to cross racial lines? I've done my research on Muggle prejudices as it coincides with our own wizarding blood prejudices. A taboo is a taboo no matter the era."

"Exactly! He wanted to shock the masses, Draco, not write the same bleeding holy texts of centuries past!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Mummy? Can we go home now?" Teddy asked, "Scorp and I want to play at home."

Hermione was surprised by how hard her cheeks hurt from smiling but was even more surprised by the time. They'd been there for two hours.

"Um, well, I'm sure Draco and Scorpius need to get home," Hermione said, quietly.

"A night cap should be alright, Granger," Draco murmured, honestly not wanting to leave the woman. He wanted to be by her. He wasn't ready to stop talking to her. He hadn't been this relaxed in such a long time.

Hermione didn't let it get to her head, chocking it up to him enjoying seeing Scorpius so happy instead of the secret hope that he simply enjoyed spending time with her.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

He smirked, "The more they play the more likely they'll go to bed early and he'll be less cranky tomorrow so I can drop him off with Abuela Esperanza."

"Abuela?" Scorpius brightened, clapping, "Is she gonna make me mantecados?"

"What's that?" Teddy asked.

Scorpius shrugged, "I don't know. Abuela makes them and they're delicious!"

"Maybe you can ask Abuela to make them tomorrow and bring some back for Teddy," Draco offered, rising from his seat.

Hermione rose with him, smiling, "So, my place?"

He nodded, "Seems like it. Okay, boys, jackets."

* * *

Hermione had no idea how long they talked, but she found that she'd gotten extremely comfortable after her second glass of wine. She'd put her feet up on the sofa beside him as he sipped on his own glass.

Hermione was pleasantly surprised by how easy it was to talk to Draco. He was witty, charming, intelligent. She hated knowing that a stupid prejudice had kept them from being friends as kids. The what ifs of their childhood loomed around her. He had always been directly behind her in school. What if they had been equals?

She giggled softly as he dribbled some wine, trying to stop the laughter from her last comment. She laughed out loud, putting her glass on the side table as she watched him fumble, putting his glass down. She reached over, moving onto her knees, without thinking and wiped away the wine, her fingers gently caressing his chin. He caught her hand and she looked down at him. She reached up with her free hand, sinking her fingers into his hair.

She almost moaned at the feeling. It was thicker than she anticipated. She always thought it had to be thin, but that was because it was so fine. She tightened her grasp in his hair, remembering the first time she thought him handsome. He'd come back fourth year, lithe, but muscular, taller than most of the boys. Up until that point Hermione had been taller than all of them. But, there was Malfoy towering over the lot, hair messy and longer than she'd ever seen it.

Then there had been the time in Ancient Runes. It had been right after a Quidditch practice and his hair had been lanky, slowly drying like he'd rushed to class. And it had been the first time she'd been allowed to touch him since she'd punched him the year before. He'd been tense, like he was holding himself back. And his eyes had been a light shade of ash.

But, right now, they had that charcoal look to them as her fingers ran through his locks. But, he felt the same way, tense; like he was waiting for everything to go wrong.

She leaned down, brushing her lips gently with his. He shuddered under her.

"What are you doing, Hermione?" he asked, quietly.

She cupped the back of his head, straddling his lap, "What does it look like?"

"I told you..." he started.

"That we would revisit this when I'm sober. I've had ample time to revisit this," she replied, pressing down against his obvious hardness, "Give in, Malfoy. You were never able to beat me in school. Do you think you'll be able to now?"

He groaned as she twisted her hips against him.

"Fuck, Granger, you don't play fair," he growled.

"I've always done my best, Draco," she purred, pressing her lips directly beside his lips before slowly moving down, brushing her lips softly against his chin and down his neck, "Don't you want me, Draco?"

He groaned, gripping her waist, grinding into her, "I've wanted you since I knew what hormones were, Granger."

Hermione pulled back, staring down at him in surprise.

"Malfoy, if you don't carry me to my room right now and fuck me into my bed so hard we leave a dent in it right now I'll never forgive you," she growled.

He smirked, "Swotty lioness, think you can order me around like I'm Potter or Weasley?"

She ground down against him, smirking as he moaned softly, "Fuck, woman."

He kissed her hard, burrowing his fingers into her hair as he devoured her. She pulled away gently, batting her eyelashes up at him.

"Please, Draco?" she purred, pulling his hair back roughly, pulling out another moan as she pressed soft kisses to his lips, "Please, touch me. I need to feel you inside of me. Please, make me cum on your hard cock."

Draco's eyes flew open at her dirty words, catching a glimpse of mischief in her eyes.

"You dirty little kitten," he groaned, kissing her neck as he rose to his feet, holding her up, "I should put that dirty little mouth to work."

Hermione whimpered, pressing against him, tightening her legs around his waist. He pressed his mouth against hers, his tongue slipping into her mouth as she moaned softly. She arched into his touch as he carried her back into the hallway. She giggled softly against his lips as she 'accio'd their wands, murmuring a silencing spell on Teddy's door and all the charms to alert her if the boys woke up.

"Brightest witch of her age indeed," he growled, biting down on her neck until she hissed, gently letting go and licking the spot before marking her. Hermione arched against him as she reached back to push the door to her bedroom open.

Draco stumbled through before laying Hermione down on the bed and shutting the door. Hermione locked the door with a quiet spell as Draco 'lumos'd the room.

They were both panting, watching each other hungrily. Hermione slowly pulled off her oversized jumped, exposing herself to him, blushing shyly, knowing she had stretch marks still from her first pregnancy. Draco watched her appreciatively. She was curvy in all the right places, she looked real in comparison to some of the women he'd shagged. Draco unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it away as he bent down on his knees in front of Hermione. She leaned forward, her hands moving down across the scars on his body, memorizing each one.

"I want to explore you," she whispered, before cupping his cheek, "But, right now I need you inside of me, Draco."

Draco groaned as he surged forward, taking her lips into a searing kiss. Hermione moaned, arching up against him as he cupped her breasts in his hands, squeezing and tugging her nipples gently. She squirmed beneath him, fighting to get his belt undone. Draco hissed with pleasure as her small hand slipped into his underwear gripping his girth, gently squeezing.

Hermione's eyes were wide, panting beneath him as he took a nipple into his mouth, sucking and nibbling. She whimpered, arching up, but none of that distracted her from the large dick she was currently holding. Fuck. How did Astoria fit that into her? But, the thought was lost as his fingers slipped into her knickers. She cried out as his fingers slid through her slick heat and dipped into her.

His long fingers reached places Hermione had never been able to reach alone. She whimpered as his fingers crooked and his thumb grazed her clit. She cried out, coming undone beneath him. As she came down from her high she felt his lips going lower. Her hands gripped his hair and yanked hard.

"I thought I said I needed you inside me," she growled.

"Is that anyway to ask?" he sneered from between her legs. Hermione's body shuddered at the erotic picture he made perched between her legs, hair tousled, that damned smirk on his lips.

"Fuck me, Sir," she purred, arching up into his touch, "Please? Please fuck me, hard, Draco. Ruin me."

Draco groaned as he surged up, pushing his pants completely off as Hermione pushed her track pants off, kicking them away as he settled between her legs.

"Are you ready for me?" he murmured.

"Take me," she whispered.

Draco pushed her knickers to the side, gripping the base of his cock before pushing into her. Hermione cried out, tears springing to her eyes as his size split her open.

"Are you okay?" he murmured, kissing away the small tears, "Fuck, you're tight."

"It's okay," she whispered, kissing his lips, "Give me a minute to adjust. It's been five years."

Draco groaned as she confessed that, his head pressed into her neck as he pulled for self-control.

“Sweetness, do you want me to pull out?” he murmured against her skin, kissing it gently as he rubbed her nipples.

He didn't want to hurt her. He played rough, but he only wanted to bring her pleasure. If she asked him to he’d pull out right then. Hermione's heart fluttered as she felt his gentle kisses on her neck. No one had ever been so tender with her. Krum had only ever kissed her. Fred and George had both been over eager, just as she had been. And Ron, while attentive, hadn't been able to read her responses well enough to know when she needed comfort and when she needed a rough touch.

As she relaxed, she ran her fingers through his hair gently. "Go ahead, love. I'm ready. As hard as you need or as gentle as you wish."

Draco's heart twisted as she heard her soft words. No one had ever trusted him so fully. Not even Astoria had been able to understand his need for rough sex, his drive to take what he wanted. He'd always kept a firm leash on his passion. But, as hard as he'd bitten her, as hard as he'd marked her and grabbed her Hermione hadn't once pushed him away. And even now, she trusted him.

Hermione was surprised to see tears in his eyes as he pulled away from her neck. She reached up and wiped at the tears.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice hoarse.

"It's okay, love," she murmured, brushing her lips with his, confused.

He kissed her forehead before gently pulling out of her before gently moving forward, deep inside, before pulling out just as slowly. Hermione keened softly underneath him at the infuriatingly slow, but firm movements.

"Draco," she moaned, softly in his ear.

That seemed to undo him as his thrusts got faster and harder. Hermione screamed his name, arching under him, her nails cutting into his back as he drove her closer over the edge. Draco moaned as her nails dug into him. He flipped them over, watching as she took over, riding him for all he was worth. Her nails cut into his chest as she grabbed for purchase, drawing blood. He gripped her waist, hard enough to leave bruises as she rode him, her head thrown back. Draco had never seen such an erotic sight as Hermione Granger. She looked like a goddess, her hair wild around her as she arched up, breast bared. He reached down between them, rubbing her clit as he neared his orgasm, moaning as she screamed his name, tightening around him, she sagged against him as he reached his peak, spilling into her.

Hermione whimpered as Draco pressed his lips to hers. Hermione tucked herself against him, nuzzling into his chest as Draco moved them, cuddling close.

"Do you want to shower, sweetness?" he murmured, nuzzling her neck. She shook her head.

"Sleep with me," she whispered, kissing his fingers.

Draco tightened his arms around her, wondering if this wasn't a bad idea. But, how could he deny her? She was so soft and trusting, so relaxed in his arms. He pulled her firmly against her, smiling as Hermione burrowed deep against him, feeling more content than she had in a long time as she drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow. Tomorrow she’d question what this was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for bearing with me guys. Updating this story's been a little hard. Thanks for all the reviews and kudos, they mean a lot to me. The story is going to get a lot angstier as we go along, but this is a HEA story :D


	7. A New Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long time. I've been meaning to come back to this story, but I was nervous about how things were going to go once I got into the sad, angsty parts of the story. I've seen the Dramione side of this fandom get quite nasty with writers and my mental health has been extremely bad the last few months, so I haven't touched this story.  
> So, for fair warning, the future chapters of this story I will tell you now and in each subsequent chapter. When I tag the stories I mean what's in them. So, you will see a less than perfect Hermione in the coming chapters. You will see a woman who is hurting and making decisions based on fear. So, while you may judge her please respect the story I am telling and if you dislike it for personal reasons just leave. If you have something truly constructive I don't mind. I love discussing choices and reasonings and my thought process, but I will be very rude if you're just attacking me.
> 
> Now that, that serious bit of info is out of the way....HHHHHIIIIII BEANS <3 I've missed you all. And I've missed this story. Also, excuse my fictional version of a real life celebrity but I wanted a reason to use some of his songs and I know he isn't the right age, but just suspend your belief in reality lol.

A rapping sound pulled Draco from his dreams. He growled, burrowing closer to the warm body against him, tightening his hold. He frowned, feeling the slightly coarse feeling of curls, causing his body to tighten. When had Astoria curled her hair?

His eyes shot open and he gawked at Granger, well more her bird's nest of a hair, spooned back against him. She whined in her sleep, turning in his arms, burrowing her face into his chest.

Hermione froze, realizing in her half-asleep daze that she was pressed again to a solid person rather than her soft bed. And that whoever was lying beside her couldn't possibly be her ex-husband. She took in the scent of apples and sandalwood surrounding her and she realized who she was sharing a bed with: Draco Malfoy.

She slowly opened her eyes and tipped her head up to look at him. She took in his messy blond hair, looking almost white in the soft light. She wanted to sink her hand in the tresses, once again surprised by how much he looked like his father, yet stronger, less pampered. She saw his cheeks tinge slightly as he smiled down at her.

"Morning," he murmured.

"Morning," she replied, grumbling, slowly sitting up. She muttered a tempus and glared at it. How dare it have the audacity to show her 5:30AM.

"I have to go get ready for work," she grumbled.

"I have to go give my two weeks," he replied.

"At the _ Prophet _ ? I didn't know you were leaving," she said, eyes wide.

"Right," he said, clearing his throat, "I recently interviewed for a better position."

"Where?" Hermione demanded.

"Well, it's still not completely confirmed, but even if I don't get it..." he said, with an easy flick of his shoulder.

Hermione nodded, burrowing against him, trying not to meet his eye as memories of the night before poured into her, her body reacting to the memory of his touch and taste.

His arms hung around her loosely, his fingers in her hair, gently playing with her unruly curls. Hermione sighed as the alarms went off, raising herself up to grab her wand and silence it.

"Looks like our quiet morning is over," she murmured, getting to her feet, "Better get dressed before the boys find us like this."

Draco saw the blush creeping across her face as she moved, keeping her gaze averted, holding the top sheet up against her body as though she were embarrassed for him to see her. His heart began to race as he wondered if she were embarrassed of him, wondering if she thought last night was a mistake.

"I'm sorry...about last night," he muttered, turning his head away so she could keep her modesty, "I understand if it was a lapse in judgement."

Hermione stared at him for a moment before letting the top sheet drop on the floor between them cupping his chin in her small hand and lifting his face up to look at him.

"Draco, I don't regret last night. I-- actually, I thoroughly enjoyed myself. No one's ever been that-well, considerate," she admitted softly, her cheeks burning more, "I just didn't want you to see my body, honestly. I'm all soft and I never really lost the weight from my pregnancy - and child rearing and working aren't really helpful for my figure."

He silenced her with a soft kiss, feeling Hermione sink into it just as hands slammed against the door.

"MUMMY! WHY IS THE DOOR LOCKED!?" Teddy screamed through it.

"I'll be there in a minute, love," she shouted back, after wrenching herself away from him.

"We need to talk about this," she hissed, hopping up off the bed.

Draco took his time, drinking in her figure before wincing at the hand-shaped bruises on her waist and the love bites along her neck.

"Draco, I'm speaking," Hermione snapped.

His eyes went up to her face and he nodded, hiding his shame at leaving so many marks on her.

"I-I don't think it's wise for us to start seeing each other," Draco said, getting up and pulling his clothes on quickly before murmuring a refreshment charm.

He swore he saw her expression fall as he said the words, but she'd quickly turned away and pulled a dress from her closet before pulling on a pair of underwear.

Hermione didn't reply immediately. She hated to admit it, but she was extremely disappointed by his words. She didn't expect for Malfoy to instantly fall in love with her, nor did she expect him to give her his undying devotion, but she also didn't expect a downright refusal to even attempt dating.

But, the rational part of herself started trying to figure out why he felt that way and she instantly made the connection as she focused on dressing. The boys. If things didn't go well the boys could be hurt from the downfall. She knew neither of them wanted to hurt their boys so she knew and understood his concern.

She cast a silent cleaning charm on herself, cleaning out the deposit Draco had left inside of her the night before, making a mental note to make sure she took a contraception potion at some point that morning. The longer she waited the less effective it could be. She knew it'd been foolish to start last night without casting any contraceptive spells, but she'd been too wrapped up in the feel of him to care. And now in the harsh morning light, she was thinking clearly. Last night she wanted him no matter the consequences and this morning she was staring her stupidity right in the face.

But, she had to admit, the stick that had been firmly wedged in her ass for the past six months seemed to have gone. Being thoroughly shagged, while leaving her sore and bruised, had left her feeling extremely clear headed and more than a little relaxed.

And part of her wasn't ready to let that go. And if Draco could put aside his personal feelings so easily she could as well, especially if it meant she could have regular orgasms without the pressures of dating.

"Right," she said, fixing herself before meeting his eye, "What we did was foolish. But, I don't see any reason why we should stop."

He scoffed just as little hands slammed against the doors again.

"Aunt Minnie!" Scorpius called, "Where's my daddy?"

"We're having an adult conversation, Scorpius. We'll be right there," Draco replied, rolling his eyes.

"Darlings, go brush your teeth and get ready for the day. We'll be out in a second," she chimed in.

He sighed, rubbing his face, as they heard the boys run off toward the bathroom.

"What do you mean by 'no reason to stop'?" he demanded as soon as he heard the water running.

"Exactly what I said," she replied, rolling her eyes, "I don't know about you, but it's been quite a while since my last shag. And I have to admit, I feel quite rejuvenated, if a little sore."

He smirked as he saw her blush, his ego being stroked by the knowledge that he'd satisfied her. And if he were being honest, it had been more than a year since he'd slept with anyone and the last person he'd slept with had been his ex-wife.

She didn't wait for him to reply, assuming his lack of answer was enough.

"We see each other regularly enough and find each other pleasing enough that proposing an ongoing mutually beneficially shag here and there isn't completely unreasonable. It would mutually satisfy both of us without giving us the added stress of a new relationship while also benefiting our sons' friendships as they would get to see each other often."

"Your solution seems quite readily simple, but what happens if we break - stop seeing one another?"

"I think we're adult enough not to warrant any childish behaviour if we stop shagging, Draco," Hermione drawled, rolling her eyes, "Or are you still the childish prat I used to know?"

He sneered, reminiscent of the snarky bully she'd known so long ago.

"No, you're right," he chuckled, "I wouldn't do anything that would hurt Scorpius's friendship. Even if we were to stop seeing each other."

"Good, then are we in agreement?" she pressed.

He nodded, "Yes. I think we are."

She reached out to shake his hand and he sneered at it, pushing it away before sinking his fingers into her curls and kissing her deeply. Hermione's knees buckled, leaning against him as he made sure he kissed her thoroughly, her nails digging into his chest. He pulled back, smirking.

"Let's go before the boys get into trouble," Draco muttered.

Hermione and Draco both used a quick spell to fix their hair before finding the boys in the kitchen attempting to pour themselves cereal.

"Mummy, look what I can do!" Teddy shouted, staring at the box of cereal, causing it to levitate.

Hermione laughed softly, walking over and kissing his forehead.

"Good job, baby," she said, softly, "But, you know no magic in the house."

"Yeah, that's why we climbed on the chair!" Scorpius chimed in.

"You did what?" Draco asked, sharply.

Scorpius gave his father a charming smile before turning to Hermione.

"Aunt Minnie, can you pour us some cereal?" he asked.

"Actually, Scorpius, we need to head to the office before I get you to your grandparents home," Draco said, apologetically, "Daddy's got a long day ahead."

Scorpius pouted, but conceded, grabbing his jacket.

"Don't pout," Draco chuckled, "Remember, Abuela made cookies."

Scorpius brightened and reached up for his dad to hold him. Draco lifted him up and cuddled him close, walking toward Hermione's floo.

"Can you bring Scorp over tomorrow, Uncle Drake?" Teddy prompted, but Draco shook his head.

"No, Tory has Scorp for a couple weeks, bud. I'm going to be out of the country for a few days," he replied, looking down at the boy, apologetically.

Hermione's brows furrowed, wanting to ask where he was going, but knowing it wasn't her place.

"Don't you work this weekend?" she asked instead.

He smirked, raising a brow. "Granger, I don't work because I have to. And considering what I'm going to do today I doubt it'll matter."

"Oh," she murmured.

"I'll see you at D and Theo's wedding rehearsal?" he pressed.

She nodded, just as he disappeared through the floo. She sighed, turning her attention back to Teddy, helping him with his breakfast before starting her morning tea. An hour later she was in the shop with Teddy, opening up for the day, but her mind was elsewhere. She couldn't stop thinking about the man who had been in her house only hours before.

He kept surprising her, kept making her second guess everything she thought she knew. He was an enigma all on his own. She didn't even comprehend how she'd keep up with him. She thought she knew what it was like to be well-off and thought she knew what it was like to live well above her means, but she was _ nothing _ like Malfoy rich. What was it like to be so wealthy and so well connected that one could just stop working or stop showing up whenever they wanted? And she'd seen the type of jewelry and finery Astoria had been accustomed to. And from what she knew about her family Astoria had lived a very privileged life, but had still been in wonderment at all the fine things being a Malfoy afforded her. How could Hermione even compare? How could he even fancy her?

And the fact that he'd been so nonchalant about quitting his job...she admitted she was shaken. She could never imagine quitting without a plan. 

Of course Draco Malfoy didn't need to work. She figured he must work at the _ Prophet _ just to have something to do. But, she had to wonder, why be a journalist? He could easily be a stock broker or some other cushion job where he played with money all day.

Theo had been completely okay as owner to Nott Publishing House. And still owned it though preferred to help Hermione run the shop as opposed to sitting in his offices all day. And she knew Blaise Zabini had dozens of vineyards and farms, but boredom had him owning some of the most elite wizarding restaurants in the country and in nearby countries. Pansy had been the poorest of them and she was an elite wizarding Justice, doing a lot of law business for Gringrotts and had done nearly all the paperwork for their shop. Why had Malfoy chosen such a task-driven field?

"What's got you so distracted?" Dean asked as he watched her, surprised when she didn't even reach for the cream puffs he'd just placed in front of her.

She looked at Dean and knew there was nothing for it.

"Does Malfoy always make a habit of leaving the country?"

"Two, three times a month, from what Theo says," he replied, with a shrug, "Why?"

"If I tell you, you have to swear not to tell Tory or Theo," she muttered.

Dean's eyes lit up as he reached out to her, his pinky out. "Oh, this has to be good if we're pulling out the pinky swears."

Dean and Hermione's friendship was one to be reckoned with. While she was no longer very close with Ron and Harry, Harry having chosen to spend a lot more time with Ron than with her after everything, Dean had become her closest confidante. Not that she begrudged Harry choosing Ron. She knew Ron needed Harry more than she did. But Dean, and more importantly his fresh baked Cinnamon Rolls, had been the only things to get her through the rough transition into single motherhood.

He'd been the first real friend she'd made alone. And they always shared their secrets with a pinky swear. She wrapped her pinky around his before looking around them.

"I slept with Malfoy," she confessed.

Dean laughed, "Those barmy witches actually succeeded!"

"What?" she demanded, bewildered.

"Tory and Ginny have been plotting getting you with Malfoy since they saw the way he looked at you at the last Memorial Ball," he scoffed, amused, "I told them it wouldn't get anywhere, but here I stand with egg on my face."

"They've been what?!" she demanded, her voice raising in pitch as the door flung open.

"WHAT'S THIS IN THE  _ DAILY PROPHET _ , MISS GRANGER!?" Theo shouted, his voice ringing through the empty shop.

"What's what?" she groaned, turning to meet his gaze as he strode forward.

Theo dropped the paper on the counter as Hermione gaped at it. Oh no.

* * *

Draco had gone straight to work after leaving Hermione's, quitting, and to his great shame, using his son as a scapegoat to get out of there so he didn't need to listen to Quippens begging him to stay. His chief editor was never too ashamed to beg. And he knew if he stayed too long he'd run into Rita. Thankfully he couldn't get badgered by Romilda thanks to Maternity Leave, but Skeeter was bad enough. He wasn't sure which writer was the worse gossip, honestly. And the less people who saw him leaving Quippens’ office before he came out manic and yelling the better.

He floo'd directly into his ex-in laws' house, amused that the house was already filled with laughter even if it was just after eight in the morning.

"ABUELA!" Scorpius shouted as soon as he was placed on the floor.

"Is that my Scorpito?" a voice shouted from outside, a moment later the warmest woman Draco had ever known came into the room.

Ophelia Greengrass stepped into the room, her blue eyes warm, her greying brown hair draped around her, looking just as soft and as warm as she always did. When he first became reacquainted with the Greengrasses after the war he'd been surprised by how different they were. And it was the first time he'd come to realize that not everyone had cold families, rooted in proper behaviour, even if they played the part in front of others so well.

No, Ophelia was the last person who cared about propriety among her family. She was always barefoot, in long dresses, her hair unbound. She took care of her family, helped with their meals, loved them dearly and freely. She was the type of warmth he associated with Mrs. Weasley. She didn't have the harsh Mama Bear, murder you in your sleep style of his mother. Even though he knew what she would do if anyone laid a hand on her daughters.

"Hijo mio," she murmured, cupping Draco's cheek prompting him to bow down slightly so she could brush her lips against his cheek, "You look well. And I'm sure you are, given the  _ Daily Prophet  _ today."

Her eyes were filled with mischief as her accent grew heavier in amusement as she lifted Scorpius into her arms. Draco's eyes narrowed at the woman, but anything he was going to say was lost the moment she gave Scorpius her undivided attention.

"Mi sol y cielo," she cooed, kissing his face as she held him close, "Abuela has missed you so much."

"Hi, Abuela," he giggled, reverting to a pampered innocent child instead of the wild child he usually was at his grandmother's devotion.

"Let's go bother your Abuelo and get you and your Papa some food. He's a busy man and we have a fun day planned, but if I know him if I don't feed him now he'll never stop to eat," she teased, cuddling Scorpius.

"What do you have planned, Abuela?" Scorpius asked, innocently, his voice filled with polite excitement.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" she teased, cuddling the boy close.

She walked toward the dining room and Draco watched them, always feeling bittersweet when he saw his son with his ex-wife's family. He loved that Scorpius had all the love and attention he deserved. He had people who doted on him, people who told him they loved him and cared. But, those people would never be his parents. They would never be able to show Scorpius the love Ophelia and Everett Greengrass did. No, his family would never give Scorpius everything he needed in life. Even he would fail him in the end by making him an only child.

Scorpius might never have siblings, but he would be well-loved.

"Look at my handsome grandson," Everett called, looking up from his morning paper, smiling good-naturedly at the Malfoy men.

"Hi, Abuelo!" Scorpius greeted, "Are those eggs for me?"

"Of course they are," Everett replied, chuckling as he rose to hug his grandson.

Ophelia smiled and carried Scorpius to his chair, helping him settle in as Everett greeted Draco with a hug.

"How are you, son?" he asked, a small smirk on his lips.

"Okay, whatever it is, I would like to know now. Phea gave me the same look on my arrival," he groaned.

"Haven't looked at your own newspaper today then, my boy?" he chuckled, handing him the  _ Daily Prophet _ , "We thought if you were going to get serious about someone you would have told us first, but we're happy to see you happy."

The Greengrasses hadn't held a grudge when his and Astoria's marriage fell apart. They'd actually been relieved, tripping over themselves to apologize for the horrible thing they'd forced the children to do, even if it  _ was _ in order to protect them. And even now they still treated Draco as though he were their son rather than their daughter's ex-husband.

But, he couldn't dwell on that now. Not while he was looking at himself, his son, Hermione and Teddy on the front page, the boys faces thankfully blurred, though how they managed to quell the wicked bitch from printing their images he'd never know. Rita's name was plastered directly beneath the image of the two parents sharing a bowl of ice cream, smiling and chatting as though they did it ever day, even catching the heated look in Draco’s eyes as he wiped the corner of her mouth. He glared at the image, rage burning inside him at having his own company still allowing this drivel to be written. He threw it down on the table, not daring to read the lies that deranged woman had printed.

"That is Scorpius's best friend's mother. We were out for dessert and sharing a cup because Scorpius preferred to share with his friend. There is nothing more between me and her. I would definitely tell you before I got into a new relationship."

He heard a suction of teeth and looked up to see Ophelia's lips pursed.

"Mijo," she sighed, "I was so excited! And here you are crushing my dreams!"

He laughed, "You should be wanting me back with your daughter so we can raise our son together. Not cheering me on to find someone new."

She waved him off, focusing back on feeding Scorpius, whose perfectly working hands seemed to have become too weak to feed himself as his grandmother doted on him.

"Tory and you both deserve real love," she continued, "Life is not worth anything without love."

Draco knew he couldn't love, but he wasn't going to bother arguing with the older woman. He smiled politely before looking up at the clock.

"Damn, I'm going to be late," he muttered, "I best be off. I have a meeting with my editor."

* * *

An hour later he found himself inside a pub in North Ireland, soft croaning music filling him with peace as he moved. He smiled as he found his editor and fellow writer curled up on a soft chair watching her partner sing. He took the seat beside her and she smiled over at him.

"Hello, stranger," Sofia greeted, shooting a coy smile at him.

"You weren't at the office," he teased.

"Theo's supposed to be there today," she replied, easily shrugging it away, "And I thought you'd enjoy this more."

Sofia Basque had moved to Ireland in the last few years, leaving the prestige of being part of an ancient pureblood Spanish family and being an equally famous Spanish author for her quiet life as an editor in Ireland with her husband. But, she had also become a very close friend to Draco, along with her husband.

Andrew's talent in song magic had made him a quick favourite amongst the masses, but it was his kindness that kept others close to him. The man was someone Draco was proud to know.

They were the calm he needed in life. He had his chaotic friends, his friends from childhood, but these were the friends that didn't expect anything from him. The ones who simply enjoyed his company.

"Have you written anything new?" Sofia asked as she got up and motioned for him to follow.

He followed behind and up into the beautiful flat above and into a large, well-lit office.

"No," he replied, sighing as he shut the door behind him, cutting off the noise from below as with the permanent silencing charm on it.

While Sofia and Andrew loved owning the pub, they also loved the peacefulness of their flat.

"Have you done the expanding charm since I've last been here?" he prompted.

She nodded, popping up from the file cabinet, holding his file, "That's right, you've been away for such a long while. Let's have tea out there."

She led the way toward the small deck that opened up into a viable forest. From the outside muggles only saw large fences. But, Draco saw a beautiful garden.

"This is incredible," he breathed.

"Thank you," she replied, before her eyes went milky.

She stared at him for a moment and her hand moved of it's own volition, writing words onto the front of the file before dropping the entire file and staring at him. He grimaced.

"Last time you had a vision while looking at me you were telling me I'd injure myself."

She looked uncomfortable as she looked at her chaotic script.

"So, you're dating Hermione Granger?" she asked and his eyes narrowed.

"What was your premonition about, Sofie?" he demanded.

"Just be careful where you lay your heart," she murmured, "Something born of love shatters the heart a lot more than something bore of need."

"Hermione and I are just friends, Sof. We're keeping it casual," he replied.

"So you say," she replied, "But, what do you have for me? You’ve been on hiatus for months."

"I think I have an idea," he replied, "Scorpius is with his grandparents then his mother’s so I'm off to the Chateau to write for a few days."

"Good," she replied, smiling, "It's been a long time since I've seen that sparkle in your eye for your work."

He couldn't argue with her. Draco was feeling a lot lighter. The past few weeks had been really good for him. He'd finally started doing things for himself again and he had to admit, it felt good.

"Oh, and my last check came in as 'Greyson Black' again," he said, handing it to her.

She glared at it before getting her company funds book out, reassigning the payment.

"I'll talk to Theo about accounting again," she said, rolling her eyes, "I don't know why we don't just direct deposit it into your vault."

"Is Andrew still performing at Dean and Theo's wedding?"

"Of course," she chuckled, "I'm officiating, so we're both going to be there anyway."

"Well, I'll see you there then," he replied, kissing her cheek.

"It's okay to open your heart, Draco," she said, quietly.

He smiled sadly at her. "Tell Andrew I'm sorry I missed him."

She nodded, watching him step through the floo before looking down at the prophecy she'd scratched down, biting her lip before raising the words off the page, slipping them into a small vial she kept in her pocket. The brunette slipped into her office, opening a small cabinet and placing the vial inside just as the door opened.

"Who was here?" Andrew called.

She smiled back at her husband.

"Draco. He was checking in before heading down to France," she replied, walking towards him.

"You had a premonition?" he asked, reading the vision in her mind, the natural legilimens and empath feeling her scattered emotions.

She nodded, meeting his eye, where the exhaustion was plain to read.

"What's wrong?"

She shrugged. "It should have felt like a happy, blessed thing. But..."

"You know your premonitions aren't always what they seem," he pointed out.

"I know. We'll monitor the situation," she replied, kissing him gently.

* * *

Hermione had been dealing with the fall out of being caught with Draco Malfoy for the last couple of weeks, but the gossip seemed to finally settle down. The door to the shop opened and she smiled, watching Astoria.

"Hello, stranger," she called.

"Can we go into the Muggle shop?" Astoria asked, glaring back at the open door.

"What's happened?" Hermione asked.

"Skeeter," she growled.

Hermione frowned, whipping out her wand and casting an animagus revealing charm she'd developed to get her Transfiguration Mastery, waiting for anything to be revealed.

"We're fine," she replied, as she cast a bug repellent charm around the door, "Let's have some tea."

Astoria smiled in thanks, following her to the cafe seating. They ordered and sat together, both looking tired.

"Teddy enjoying the weekend with the Weasleys?" Astoria asked.

"Yeah, but I can't wait until he's back," she sighed, "How was your time with Scorpius?"

"Oh, grand!" she gushed, "Though he and Neville are butting heads. They seem to be growing on each other now though."

"That's good!" Hermione replied, grinning.

"Yes, I was so worried! Mum and Dad have him today and then Draco should be there to pick him up tonight."

"Draco's back?" Hermione perked up.

She hadn't seen nor heard from him since they'd slept together. Astoria caught the woman's excitement and smirked.

"Oh, yes, he is. Haven't you talked to him?"

"Not at all," she replied, "With him being gone and all..."

"Oh, he floo calls daily to speak to Scorpius..."

Hermione bit her lip, knowing she shouldn't show too much interest. She still hadn't told Astoria about her sleeping with Draco and certainly had no intention of telling anyone until she knew if this was just a fleeting situation or something more permanent. If after two or three times she was over it she didn't want people making a big deal out of it all. Astoria watched her curiously. Since  _ the Daily Prophet _ article and Hermione's denial of anything, but an innocent dessert, both women had scarcely talked about Malfoy, especially with both of them busy with their Bridesmaid duties. Hermione even more so with her Best Woman duties for Dean. But, now they've seemed to circle back.

"Are you planning on seeing him?" Astoria pressed.

"Goddess, no," Hermione replied, instantly, trying to stop her cheeks from burning as her mind went to the fantasies she'd been masturbating to all week.

Astoria raised an eyebrow, disbelievingly just as an owl hooted at the cafe window, labeled 'Post'. Hermione excused herself, wanting to get away from the questioning look on the other witch's face.

She opened the window taking the post from the bird's leg, smiling to herself as she recognized Malfoy's neat script, but then glared at the next letter.

"Luna's really trying my patience," she growled.

"What's wrong?" Astoria perked.

"Luna's been asking me to do an interview for the re-launch of  _ Witch Weekly, _ " she replied.

Astoria's mind went back to the conversation she had with Draco a while back.

"Why not just sit with them?" she prompted, "If it's Potter's intention of changing the way the magazine works wouldn't it be more beneficial for you to sit with their Head Editor?"

"You know how I feel about the press," she grumbled.

"Yes, but this is your chance to control the narrative," Astoria pointed out, "The Potters are your friends. Not as close as you once were, but still friends. And they are also people who stood with you during the war. I doubt they want to tell your story negatively. And from what I've heard from Theo and the like, Mistress Potter's entire desire is that  _ Witch Weekly  _ comes into a place of responsible journalism."

Hermione frowned, looking at Astoria, her mind whirling with questions and speculations.

"Why are you so up for this? You hate the media more than I do!" she pointed out.

"She's approached Neville and many others in our circle. And hearing her plea...I have to admit it sounds beneficial. Neville and Dean have agreed. And she wants to do one with the children of Death Eaters as well. Her new Head Editor _ was  _ one. But, Pansy has agreed to sit with them. Along with Daph and myself. Actually, Daph and Gin have also agreed to discuss their relationship now in the aftermath. Dean and Theo have decided against that though," Astoria explained, before taking a deep sip from her cup.

Hermione thought about it for a moment, outweighing the pros and cons.

"Well, we'll see," she muttered, taking another sip.

Astoria had a point. If there was anyone who could capture the true story and not over-glorify or twist the story into a romantic hero adventure it would be Luna. Luna had fought alongside them. But, it wasn't Luna Hermione was worried about. The way the story of the war was told would be on the hands of a person she didn't know or trust. She didn't know the Head Editor. They could write whatever they wanted or twist her story into condemnation or hero-worship.

Astoria gave a secret smile, "Go get ready. We have to be at the rehearsal in twenty minutes."

* * *

Draco was extremely happy with the work he'd managed to bang out in two weeks. He'd outlined the new story; a mystery about three criminal siblings and the three aurors who originally put them away. And had gotten three chapters deep before coming home.

It'd been his process for a long time, though before Astoria and Scorpius used to join him. This time he'd left Scorpius in Astoria's care, knowing that their son would be perfectly okay with his mother. He stepped through the floo into his house where Dippy was jumping up and down, excitedly, his little hat flowing.

"Master is beings home!" he shouted, excitedly.

He chuckled, "Hello, Dippy. Are my dress robes ready for today?"

"Debby has it ready for Master," the House Elf said matter-of-factly as he led the way upstairs, taking Draco's cane as the man walked.

"Is Master's leg okay?" he asked, always one of the most inane questions the House Elves asked him.

"It seems so," he said, good-naturedly.

He entered his room before grabbing some paper and scrawling a quick message to Sofia about what he'd started, handing it off to Dippy to send before changing his clothes.

"Master," Debby bowed, entering the room, a note clutched in her hand.

"If that's from my parents, burn it," he ordered.

She looked distraught, but bowed, "As you command."

He watched as she set the note on fire. He knew it had to do with the _ Daily Prophet _ from two weeks ago and frankly, he wasn't in the mood to deal with his parents' disapproval.

"Master," Lulu said, worrying her hands as she neared him. Debby shot a glare at her, but Lulu pressed on, "It be beings Dobby's birthday..."

"Why didn't you say anything, Debs? You should visit his grave. Take Dippy and Lulu along," he said, understanding in his bones.

"Master, I not be leavings Master's home unattended!" Debby cried, eyes wide with fear.

"Debby, you are my family," Draco explained, kneeling so he was face to face with the Elf, "And I am telling you to go mourn your son. I won't be home and the house is spotless. Don't make me make this an order."

Debby worried her hands, but nodded, "Yes, master."

"Go on now," he said, gravelly, "And leave some flowers there from me."

Debby smiled and pat his cheek, "Master is good wizard."

The House Elves disappeared and Draco was left kneeling on the floor, alone. He rubbed his face and sighed.

Dobby had been his father's personal House Elf. And now in his adulthood, Draco understood how much his father had abused him. Dippy and Debby had been with Draco since he was a child. They loved him and cared for him, both respectively Dobby's mother and brother. Understanding how they loved him and his wretched family, he didn't understand how his father could hurt them so. He'd freed the elves in his home and they still sought his approval and to do his bidding. So, why had his father felt the need to abuse them so?

He rose to his feet, shaking away the shame of his childhood. He couldn't be late for the rehearsal dinner. Theo would have his head. He floo'd into the large house and smiled to himself as he heard the music already playing. Of course, this was turning into a party rather than an actual rehearsal.

Finding his son and Hermione was surprisingly easy.

She was with her friends, chatting, while they kept an eye on the mass of children, running around.

"Dad!" Scorpius shouted, running from Teddy and the other kids to hug his father tightly.

Draco beamed, lifting his son up into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Hi, little man," he greeted, "I've missed you."

Teddy was right behind him, a prickle of envy in his eye. Draco recognized the look anywhere since it was one he wore often when his father was doting on his prized peacocks. Draco adjusted Scorpius so he rested on his hip before reaching down and lifting Teddy up into his free arm.

'Hey, bud,' he greeted.

Teddy's cheeks burned, but happiness danced in his eyes, "Hi, Uncle Drake. How was France?"

"It was good," he replied, smiling, "I missed you both though."

Hermione watched him, checking him out. Gods, he looked so good in his dress robes. And him in 'father mode' was always so sexy to her.

"Where's your Mum, Ted?" he asked, shifting around so he could distribute the boys' weights evenly.

"I'm right here," Hermione replied, barely realizing she'd moved across the room to stand beside him.

He smiled down at her, giving her a secret smile before his eyes wandered down her body, admiring her in the beautiful blue cocktail dress she wore.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," he commented.

"What's that mean?" Scorpius asked.

"It means, he thinks Mum looks pretty!" Teddy shouted, bouncing in Draco's arms.

"Draco!" Theo shouted, interrupting the small group as Hermione turned her face to hide the blush.

Draco smirked at his best friend, seeing the pink tinge of his cheeks.

"Sloshed already then?" he teased.

"Just a tad tipsy," he replied, "We've been over all the details with a fine tooth comb for months, so a party to celebrate my nuptials instead of a bachelor party I don't need sounds a lot more fun."

"Draco, I'm glad you've arrived," Dean called, gently tugging his husband back, "The Zabinis and the Greengrass sisters aren't helping keep Theo from staying sober for long."

Draco laughed as Theo rolled his eyes.

"Good thing we didn't take him out for a Bachelor party," Draco chuckled.

"Come have drinks with us once you've said 'hello' to the others," Theo called, before dragging Dean away.

Draco shook his head, chuckling as Hermione watched him go. Before Draco could draw her attention back to him, they were descended on.

"Draco!" Astoria called, coming toward them, her cheeks pink.

He raised a brow and her eyes narrowed.

"Don't say anything. Mum and Dad are here and they're watching, Scor," she pointed out.

"I didn't say anything," he replied, putting the boys down, "Where's Longbottom, then?"

At the mention of the wizard's name Scorpius let out an ungentlemanly growl.

"Scorpius?" Draco prompted.

"We had an incident. Well, we've been having ongoing incidents since Neville and Scorpius met," Astoria said, her lips pursed looking down at her son, "And today we had a bout of tantrum magic."

Scorpius refused to meet his mother's eye, looking around innocently. Draco bit his lip to keep from chuckling before he lowered himself down to his son's height.

"What's wrong, Scor?" he prompted.

"I don't like him," he muttered.

"Mr. Neville?" Draco asked, not surprised when his son nodded, "And why not?"

"He's not my dad," he muttered.

"Scorpius, Mr. Neville isn't trying to be your dad.  _ I'm  _ your dad. And he knows that," he replied.

"Then why did he act like my dad?" Scorpius demanded, hands on his hips in a complete copy of a stance Draco would've done as a child.

"He isn't nor was he trying to act like your dad," Draco explained, "Just because you see him hugging and kissing Mummy doesn't mean that he's your dad. It just means Mummy has someone who loves her and you get another person in this family who will love and protect you just like me and Mum do."

Scorpius didn't reply, but Draco could see his mind working.

"Do  _ you _ like Mr. Neville?" Scorpius asked, finally.

"I neither like nor dislike him," Draco replied, honestly, "But, we must give him a chance because he makes Mummy happy. You wouldn't like it if we kept you away from people who made  _ you _ happy."

Scorpius sighed, thinking on it some more before nodding. "Okay. I'll go 'pologize to Mr. Neville."

"I'm proud of you," Draco replied, kissing his forehead.

Astoria smiled, gratitude in her gaze as she ran her fingers through Scorpius's hair before the two wandered over to Neville. He chuckled softly as Teddy ran off once his friend was gone, leaving Hermione with Draco.

"How was your trip?" she asked, smiling up at him.

"Good, good. I've gotten some projects off the ground," he replied.

"That's amazing," she replied, smiling just as she heard Ginny calling to her, "I better..."

"I'll see you later tonight," he replied, giving her a small wave as he watched her disappear.

* * *

They watched each other most of the night. But, at some point Hermione lost him. In the shuffle of getting the children off to the proper grandparents and the true party starting she'd been distracted from ogling him.

Her eyes were skimming around the room as she sipped on her wine. Finally, her eyes landed on him, laughing with that night's entertainer, Andrew Hozier, and a beautiful brunette tucked into the singer's side.

"He looks great in those robes, hm?" Astoria teased.

Theo snickered, "How would she know? She's been undressing him with her eyes this entire time."

"Shut up," Hermione snapped, face flushing.

She hated that they all seemed to know that something was going on between her and Draco because she was an abysmal liar when it came to the Slytherins she now surrounded herself with. She didn't want them to know because she was embarrassed of Malfoy, far from it. She was sleeping with one of the wizarding world's most eligible bachelors. But, because they now had something to tease her about.

"What are you all talking about?" Draco asked, as he invaded the group.

"Nothing," the two replied, smirking.

"Leave Granger be," he chastised, waving them away.

"Of course,  _ Lord _ Malfoy," Astoria smirked, sashaying away toward Neville, dragging Theo along, who was laughing and talking with Harry and Luna.

"Would you like to get out of here?" he asked, standing beside her, his hand on her lower back.

"Trying to get in my knickers?" she teased, smirking up at him.

"I've been gone for two weeks and all I got was a taste," he murmured, his finger's gently caressing the small of her back.

She shivered at the contact, moving closer to him, and tipped her head up to meet his silver gaze. She bit her lip, her eyes moving down to his lips.

"'Mione?" Ron called.

She sighed, rolling her eyes as she slowly stepped back from Draco and turned to look at him.

"I thought you and Va-Romilda had left," she said, moving to step slightly in front of Draco as though she were ready to defend him.

Hermione had moved without thinking, knowing Ron's temper she didn't want him to go after Draco in any way.

"Milda's covering the wedding for the _ Daily Prophet _ so we're staying for most of it. Mum has the baby for the night," he said with a shrug, his eyes on Malfoy, "Everything okay here?"

"Everything's fine," she growled, her defenses clearly raised. If she'd been a cat Draco could imagine her hair on end. He rested his hand on the small of her back, stepping closer.

"Kitten," he purred in her ear, "Put your claws away. He's just defending your honor."

"No, he's being nosy, like his wife," she said, outloud, glaring at Ron.

She shifted, pressing back against his hand that rested gently on her back. Ron glared at her.

"So, it's true, then? You're shagging him?" he growled.

"First of all, my sex life is none of your business. We're divorced and you're happily married. Secondly, Draco is my friend, so watch your tone. And thirdly, I will share nothing about my private life, per your request, upon our divorce. We're acquaintances, Ronald. Let's keep it that way."

Ron's face started to go red and he began to bluster so Draco took the initiative to get away from the man. Not that he didn't revel at the chance to get under Weasley's skin, he didn't want to upset the woman he'd been dreaming about for days. He wanted their first encounter after being separated to be something positive. He gently pushed her toward the door.

"Let's go get some shots, Hermione, before Theo finishes off the Giant Whiskey."

"Right," she muttered, stalking passed Ron, leaving the man blustering.

She rounded on him as soon as they got to the bar, glaring back the way they came.

"I don't know why Dean had to invite him," she growled.

"Because, he's Dean's friend," Draco rationalized, handing her a glass of wine, "Now, stop pouting or I won't give you my gift."

"Gift?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with mischief, "Your cock is nice, but it's hardly a gift, Malfoy."

He chuckled, practically choking on the wine, "Right. But, that wasn't what I was talking about. I wanted to introduce you to some friends and bring you down to the chateau for at least a week with Teddy while the shop is closed for Nott's honeymoon. Scorpius and I have the next two weeks together and I'm mainly working down there."

"Really?" Hermione asked, eyes wide with surprise.

"Yes, you'll have your own room, you'll have a much deserved vacation, we can get to know each other without any societal pressure. And the boys will be together."

"Draco, I want to shag you. So, let's go," she said, taking his hand.

He smirked, "Ah, so now you want my gift?"

Hermione had always hated his smirk, but right now it was driving her insane.

"Please, sir?" she murmured, batting her eyelashes up at him.

He growled, causing her to grin as she pushed away, heading toward the door leading into the main part of the house, her hips swaying. He smirked, following her. That woman would be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this chapter was super short, but it's building up to a bigger story! The prologue is more so I can establish where we're at when life is happening.  
> Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
